Twelve Days Of Christmas
by SamGreg
Summary: Chpt 12- The finale with everyone! Twelve one shots to celebrate the run up to Christmas! M.M-S.M/F! Some one shots are set in SOAverse and A/U, but they are all easy to understand if you aren't familiar with either. Just look into the drop down chapter menu to see which characters are in each. Merry Christmas from us! Disclaimer- We do not own anything except our own concepts...
1. Day one: Shayla and Merrick

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY ONE: 13TH DECEMBER.**_

 **WINTER SOLSTICE CELEBRATION.**

 **Merrick and Shayla.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _1003 B.c._

 _Animaria._

"Princess Shayla! Princess Shayla!"

Shayla turned towards the young girl calling her name and Merrick's eyes quickly settled on Luna, a young girl with pale hair and big brown eyes, rushing to them with a gap toothed grin and and armful of flowers. Merrick stood behind Shayla, allowing the small girl to bound up to her, and watched Luna babble and show Shayla all the flowers she had found. Luna impatiently tugged the Princess towards the crowds where the people were celebrating the Winter Solstice, dancing and talking around a large bonfire. Merrick followed two steps behind the Princess as she was pulled between throngs of people. The other guardians teased him about not taking a break but were on their guard as they always were anyway.

As the night wore and the celebrations began to ease, Shayla wandered away from the crowds and through the forest. She moved with ease until they reached a small cliff, where she sat down on a fallen tree. He approached and stood to her right.

"Merrick," She huffed slightly."There is no one here to tell us this is improper. Come sit by me please," Shayla asked and Merrick could not stop his legs from carrying him forward.

They sat staring at the stars quietly.

"Would you dance with me Princess?" Merrick asked, soft but hesitant. His worries were quickly replaced when Shayla beamed up at him a small smile on her lips. He took her hand and lifted her up, leading her in slow motions as they danced to sounds of the night.

They slowed until they were barely moving, holding each other in an embrace.

"I have grown to dislike the traditions of Animaria," She said after a while of silence.

He didn't say anything, sure she was not done.

"They are silly and old and do not account for true love. It hurts sometimes, having to stay away from you because tradition will not allow us together. My heart feels so full with my own affection sometimes that I feel like I might burst. I love the kingdom and the Wild Zords greatly, but I know what I feel for you cannot be sacrificed. I know I'd never find love again after you." She confessed and Merrick was lost for words.

"Shayla," He began, murmuring her name so only she could hear it. So it wouldn't get caught in the wind. "I believe in our bond. I know that the fates will try to pull us apart but we are bound. And no tradition will separate us. My love for you is too great." He said and they stayed there together, in this bubble of solitude where no one could protest the love between a Princess and her Protector.

That was the last winter they spent together.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone who has been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _Sam is away for a few weeks so I have been left in charge of the account *evil cackle*. So I'm going to be answering PM's, posting, answering reviews and whatnot; however, Sam has written five of the oneshots, this first one being one of them, as have I._**

 _ **Some of said one shots are A/U as they relate to ideas that Sam and I have talked about privately and discussed ideas for or they are SOAverse. I will specify this at the top of the one shot however.**_

 _ **Next to be posted is**_ **Dino Thunder** _ **! This is set in SOAverse (if you don't know what that is, don't sweat it, you don't need to know to enjoy it but if you would like details but don't have time to read through our previous stories, just PM us and I'll give you a run down).**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	2. Day Two: Dino Thunder

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY TWO: 14TH DECEMBER.**_

 **Dino Thunder, set in the SOAverse, you do not have to be familiar with it to understand it.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _21st December 2005._

 _Fernandez Residence, Reefside._

Trent walked into his living room- well, his father's living room since he had his own place now- with two bowls of popcorn, Kira following behind, arms filled with several packets of sweets. His father was away on a working vacation with his wife, the former Elsa, now Miranda. Ethan, knowing where the linen closet was, had made himself a pillow nest, and Connor had become a blanket burrito on the armchair. The scene reminded him of the movie day they had before the mission in Briarwood. Hopefully there would be no mysterious post-it notes on the TV screen this time. As Kira and Trent settled down, they all argued over what film to start with, all having different opinions on the classic Christmas movie.

"We have to watch Home Alone," Connor said, opening a packet of Doritos.

"We can watch it later. I wanna watch The Nightmare Before Christmas." Kira said. She pulled the glass coffee table towards her and began assembling s'mores.

"But we should start with Miracle on 34th Street- it's a classic." Ethan interjected, taking the strawberry laces for himself.

"Dude that's so lame!" Connor said.

"No it's not! You're just saying that because you can't stop cry-mmpf!" Ethan was cut off as a stray pillow hit him. Ethan quickly picked up a pillow and threw it at Connor. The Red retaliated but Ethan ducked, hitting the top of Kira's head. The two froze. Trent watched with baited breath. Kira put down the s'more in her hand and picked the pillow up. She walked over to the pair and hit them both. Soon there were feathers flying everywhere as the battle escalated.

Twenty minutes later, the feathers had settled on almost every surface and the Rangers were watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Trent's choice.

They were beginning their third film, Connor and Ethan were, for whatever reason, discussing blended food, when Kira's heard a knock on the door. She took a moment to ponder getting up before doing so quietly. She padded out of the room in fuzzy white socks, bumblebee style pyjamas. Trent watched her walk out, curiously following after. He pulled the sleeves of his black sweater over his hands as they reached the front door.

Kira peered through the other side before opening the door slowly and curiously.

Nothing.

"Uh, Kira...?" Trent said looking above her head. Kira looked up at a little bundle of leaves.

Mistletoe.

"No." Kira said, rolling her eyes at the cheese, and shut the door.

Trent smirked, "So we don't get to kiss?"

"If you wanna kiss, you can man up and ask me." She huffed with her eyes to the side.

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted out quietly.

Oh God why had he said that? She was joking! Why- Trent's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as lips pressed gently against his.

Kira ended the kiss quickly and a smile pulled at her lips.

Trent couldn't help but lean in again.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot by Sam so she thanks you for reading :3. And as specified, it is set in the SOAverse._**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ RYAN** _ **!**_

 ** _And in response to reviews:_**

 ** _Dash Master 48:_**

 ** _I don't know what CP is . I'm sure Sam would get the reference if she was here... but I'm going to guess it's a good thing? So thank you._**

 ** _Kat183:_**

 ** _Ah, we had to be true to canon for that point but blame Sam for all heartbreak! She wrote it! Thank you for your review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	3. Day Three: Lightspeed

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY THREE: 15TH DECEMBER**_

 **FINDING SENTIMENT**

 **Lightspeed Rescue- Ryan.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _13th December 2000_

 _Aqua Base Rec-room, Mariner Bay._

A bowl was held out in front of the Titanium Ranger. He looked in at the folded pieces of paper and then up at his sister who was holding it.

"I don't get it," he said, "One more time."

Dana moved the bowl to Chad who took a scrap and passed the bowl onto the Yellow Ranger, "You take a name from the bowl and whoever you get you have to get a present for."

"But what if you draw yourself?"

"Put it back in and draw again." Ryan opened his mouth to ask another question but Dana jumped in, "And if you're the last person you can swap with me, okay?"

"The spending budget is ten dollars right?" Joel asked as he took the bowl from Kelsey.

She scowled at him and shot, "Cheap skate."

"Thirty Joel," Carter reiterated which earned a nod of approval from Dana, "You're only buying for one person."

"Fine, twenty."

"Twenty five, no more haggling." Dana said then turned to her brother, "So you can spend up to twenty five dollars."

"That means no going over you two," Kelsey pointed to both the Red and Pink.

Dana's cheeks flushed a pale pink, "We're redrawing if we get each other. Oh and Ry," She took the bowl back and held it out to her brother, "It's a secret so you can't tell the person, that's why it is 'Secret Santa'."

Ryan took one of the two scrunched up sheets and Dana took the final one and sat down in the space between Carter and Ryan with the bowl balanced on her lap.

Ryan opened up his sheet and furrowed his brow in disappointment. In Dana's cursive writing was her own name. He'd wanted more of a challenge to buy for, she's be happy with a book even if she already owned four copies.

"Kelsey," Dana called out sweetly, "Who'd you get?"

The Yellow leaned across Carter to show the blonde the name.

"Hey, I thought it was a secret!" Ryan protested in indignation.

"From the person," Kelsey reasoned, "Other people can know." She turned back to Dana, "Wanna swap?"

Dana grinned and passed her sheet to Kelsey and took her new one which she placed in her skirt pocket, "If you need help-"

"Don't worry Dana, I'll get you more than a book." Kelsey stood and dusted herself down, "Are you ready? The movie starts in half a hour."

Ryan looked down at his sister's name again; what was wrong with buying her a book?! Wait- how did Kelsey have her name too?!

"Sure," Dana handed the bowl to Carter and pecked his lips in return before she stood and hooked her arm through Kelsey's, "Sure none of you guys want to come?"

"Night duty," Carter announced.

"Miss Congeniality doesn't sound like my thing." Joel said as he pulled his hat over his eyes and took up his napping position. Chad picked up the nearest paper and began to browse to avoid answering the question.

"Come on," Kelsey tugged her friend toward the door, "They're all too macho to go see a film like this. We'll go to a bar after, I think it's Ladies Night-"

Joel perked up and pushed his hat back up, "Ladies Night?"

"Yeah, shame you didn't want to see the movie." Kelsey poked out her tongue and pulled Dana through the rec-room door.

"That's ashame," Joel muttered as he returned his stretson over his eyes, "Bar full of single women, ain't no one want to be alone at Christmas."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Carter set his book down on the bedside cabinet at the knock on his door. He caught a glance at the digital clock and furrowed his brow; Dana should still be out in town with Kelsey.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Dude, open the door, I need help." Ryan's voice came through and Carter walked over to the door and opened it. The Titanium Ranger walked in past him and perched on the desk, "Switch Secret Santa's with me."

"Why?" He closed the door and sat back down on the bed.

"I don't know what to get them." Ryan threw his head back and groaned, "Everything seems so blegh!"

Carter sighed, "Who did you get?"

"Dana."

The Red winced and shook his head, "I can't swap."

"Why?! She's your girlfriend!"

"And your sister," Carter countered, "Anyway, Dana and I agreed we would get each other something so it's pointless pulling her name."

"Oh!" Ryan's eyes lit up, "I'll buy your present off of you and you get her a new one!"

Carter grabbed the back of his neck awkwardly and ducked his gaze away, "What I got her isn't really what a brother would get his younger sister."

"Dude," Ryan screwed up his face, "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. What does she want? I don't even know what she likes."

"She's Dana, she'll like anything you get her."

"No! I don't want a pity like!" He groaned, "I want it to be something she'll like and use."

"Well," Carter crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you know she likes?"

"I don't know! She likes... Books and medicine and you."

"You can't exactly wrap me up with a dictionary and a stethoscope for a bow."

Ryan stared at him blankly, "I don't get it."

"She likes more things than just books and medical things."

"And this is why you're dating her and not me."

"Sure that's why," Carter answered sarcastically, "If you don't know what she likes, chose something practical like, I don't know, a diary planner for the next year, or something she could use in college or clothes-"

"I don't know her sense of style and what would someone take to college?"

"Okay, no to practical." Carter sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "How about sentimental?"

"Meaning?"

"Something that has a meaning to it, or a personal attachment. Actually, Dana would probably really like that sort of thing."

"Great," Ryan relaxed, "So what do I get her?"

Carter raised his hands and shrugged, "I can't help you there, it's got to be something personal to you and her."

"We share DNA," Ryan stated with a blunt expression, "Isn't that enough?"

"You can't give her a vial of blood. Look, she's taking me shopping tomorrow to find something for Chad and Joel. Tag along to look for something for your Dad and watch to see what catches her eye."

"And third wheel? No thanks."

"Well, I don't know what else to suggest other than making her something."

"What? Like a mug?"

The Red pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head, "Something more than that. A mug is what a six year old gives his mother- you're not six and she's not your mother."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, buy her a sweater or something?"

Ryan frowned and stood up, "You're no help. I hope whoever got you gets you a mug."

"Great Christmas spirit you have there." He picked back up his book and lounged back, "Plus that would mean I have a six year old I didn't know about, and that would be pretty hard to explain to Dana." He nodded to the door then returned to the line he had left of at, "Close the door on your way out."

The Titanium Ranger started out the room, stopping to call back over his shoulder, "I'm not third wheeling." Then slammed the door shut behind him.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ryan pushed a leaf off his shoulder and crouched down comfortably below the diner window in the bush; if he had known they were going out for breakfast, he would have tagged along instead of skipping it to start following Dana and Carter. Third wheeling for present ideas was bad, but stalking wasn't third wheeling, it was caring for his little sister.

His stomach gurgled, not being helped by the smell of crispy bacon wafting through the window. Dana's and Carter's voices particularly stood out to him amongst the mix of sounds. They were talking about something Kelsey had done at the bar. He could hear Dana laughing which actually made him happy- she was always so serious so to hear her joking around and being happy gave him a warm feeling and knowing that the person she was dating was making her happy and was someone who could distract her from the stress and negatives going on along with the fact Ryan knew Carter pretty well too made him relax. Dana was a good person who deserved good things, that was why Ryan had to find her something good.

He pushed himself up to peep through the window, catching the waitress bringing the pair's orders. Ryan's jaw dropped at the pile of pancakes put in front of Dana, perfectly golden and evenly risen with syrup glistening on top.

"Pig," Ryan muttered but not quiet enough as he saw Carter react and glance to the side, catching Ryan's eye before he could duck away. Carter's face grew cloudy and he whispered something to Dana before he walked out the booth and toward the diner's entrance. Ryan groaned, knowing that he had been caught and scrambled out if the bush. He walked to where Carter was waiting in front of the Rover.

"Why are you spying?" Carter asked when Ryan was a few feet away.

"I'm not spying."

"You're hiding in a bush Ryan." The Red stated, "I told you yesterday you could go with us."

"If I bought her something that she pointed out, it wouldn't be a surprise or something secret."

"So you were going to tail us to figure out something?"

"She deserves something amazing. She's been so patient with me and juggles so much- I just want to get her something really special."

Carter softened his stance and pulled a receipt and a pen from his pocket and leaned on the bonnet to write an address down, "If you want to give her something that really shows her how much you appreciate her, buying her a present won't really cut it."

Ryan tilted his head, "But you bought her something?"

"That's different. She knows how much I appreciate her by the things I do each day, like picking her up from school, testing her for exams, getting her breakfast, flowers, things like that. It's like how she does things for you."

"You mean like explaining everything multiple times?"

"Exactly, but she does more than that for everyday, just small things people don't generally pick up on. The best thing you can give her to show your appreciation is something that you put time and effort into, so homemade is the way to go." He slipped the pen back into his jacket pocket and handed the receipt to Ryan, "It's a friend of mine's craft shop, go have a look and get inspired."

"Thanks," Ryan turned the receipt over and cringed, "Is this what you bought her?"

"Part of it," Carter answered with an awkward cough pressing it's way forward, "Anyway, you can get a bus to across the street from the shop. I should get back before my food gets cold. You've got like ten days, you can get something relatively nice and personal made in time."

Ten days to make Dana something?! How could he manage that?!

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

The shop was a little smaller than the expected. It was the size of a bakery but all the craft supplies were set out like a convenience store. Each of it's narrow aisles were full of products that related to a different hobby with a cash register near the entrance. Ryan avoided the elderly clerk and darted down the first aisle.

Paint, lots and lots of tubes and tubs of paint. Then what seemed like thousands of paint brushes in all different shapes and sizes. Before Ryan had even reached the canvas', his eyes had gone blurry so he moved to the next aisle. He decided against jewellery; it all seemed too tiny and fiddly, with his luck the wire would come loose and stab Dana in the neck.

"Are you looking for anything particular darling?" Ryan jumped at the voice from directly behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the old woman from the cash register.

"Oh," How the hell did she sneak up so quietly?! "My-my friend recommended I come here to find something to make my sister something for Christmas. Carter Grayson."

"Oh yes," The woman smiled a tender smile, "Lovely boy. He and my grandson are in the same firehouse. He comes here regularly to help with maintenance."

"Right," that ruined Ryan's mental image of Carter twisting spindly wires with two tiny plyers trying to make delicate earrings.

"Last time he came with a sweet girl."

"That's my sister," Ryan said, "I didn't know what to buy her for Secret Santa so Carter said make her something but I haven't done arts and crafts since I was six so I'm lost."

"Ah, a beginner." The elderly woman shuffled to the furthest aisle, her floor length, mauve gypsy skirt trailing the ground sadly behind her. "How about making her a jewellery box?" Ryan followed the woman and looked at the kits that she was pawing through.

"Dana doesn't, I don't think she wears any- at least not from what I've noticed. She can't really wear watches or bracelets because of her morpher."

"I see," the woman replaced the kit and took a second from beside it, "Candles."

Ryan shuddered, "Carter would freak."

"Well, what does she like?"

"I'm not brother of the year, I don't really know her so." Ryan said and ducked his head down shamefully, "Other than she's eighteen, likes to wear pink, wants to be a doctor and is always studying. I can tell you that four year old Dana likes playing in fallen leaves, playing house with her dolls, painting on walls, strawberry sweets, her cuddly bunny Bun Bun and trying to copy me."

"You shouldn't feel bad deary," the woman tapped his shoulder empathetically, "Most siblings grow apart as they get older."

"We're a little different to norm-"

"Can you reach the box on the left for me sweetheart?"

Ryan pulled the box down from the top shelf and inspected the front, "A photo frame? Dana has so many pictures from this year alone she's never be able to chose just one." He handed it to the woman regardless, "i'd need to make like twenty and then I'd be over budget."

"Or you need just one which you can put multiple photographs in." The woman kept a hold of the basket and moved along to the next aisle, Ryan took it as his cue to follow her. She had somehow now acquired a small metal basket and was standing in front of a shelf of blank sketchpads, "What you're looking for is a scrapbook."

"And that is?"

"They're lovely dear," the woman plucked a thick, plain white book from the shelf and showed him, "You start with one of these, decorate the front however you want then start with the inside. You can cover the pages with bright paper, like this-" She pointed to a thick pad which contained many sheets of patterned paper, "And then decorate it with anything you want, feathers, gems, glitter... And you can add your own photos to each page, a nice little caption, cover it with a page protector and there you go." She replaced the album on the shelf, "She doesn't have to chose a photograph then.

Ryan nodded, "But is it thoughtful? Like, if you were given one, would you feel appreciated?"

A maternal look returned to the woman's face and she took Ryan's hands in her tough, wrinkled ones and looked him in the eye, "You took the time to make a present for her that she can look back on in ten years time and remember every happy moment. That is something no ordinary shop bought present can do. She can take it with her wherever she goes and never feel home sick," She squeezed Ryan's hands before she dropped them and returned to a business-like manner, "Now, you said she likes pink? We have plenty of girly embellishments but we also have our Christmas stock at the back which you may want to look into." She handed Ryan the basket.

"Oh," He took the frame kit out, "I can't do this one."

"It's okay sweetheart, I can make it up for you and you can put a photo of the two of you in."

"I don't think I have enough in my budget for it."

"On the house, think of it as my appreciation for the Titanium Ranger." She patted his cheek, "Now pick what you like and what matches then you come to the desk. Just make sure you get a nice sized album to put them all in." She walked off to the front, leaving Ryan alone lost in a world of lace, frills and endless amounts of pink.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ryan shook his hand to get the feather, a small and fluffy white one, to fall from his hand but it was firmly stuck. This is exactly why he hated crafts as a kid, he hated the gross and sticky feel of P.V.A glue on his hands.

There was a knock on his door and, as an automatic response, he pushed everything under his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it with his feathered hand behind his back and took the shoe box that Carter was holding out for him.

"Thank you."

"You need to put that back soon otherwise Dana will freak when she finds it missing and then I'm in the dog house."

"Got it," Ryan lightly tossed the box onto his bed, "And this is all of them?"

"To date, she adds to it daily so you don't have long."

Ryan factored in that he would have to leave a number of pages blank and nodded, "Relax, I have everything under control."

"What are you even doing Ryan?" Carter questioned with a quick sidewards glance down the hall to check it was clear, "Her collection of Ranger photos and articles are really important to her so-"

"I'll be careful. Just trust me okay?" He closed the door and breathed out an anxious breath. He moved to the bed and opened up the box, being met by a photo taken by Miss Fairweather of Kelsey and Chad testing out the newest boosters on their mothers from the other day.

If he screwed this up, she would never forgive him... Ever.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Christmas Eve arrived quicker than Ryan had thought it would, and it was only when Joel plopped a messily wrapped present down in front of him that it hit Ryan that it had arrived.

"Merry Christmas Big Guy," Joel clapped his shoulder then turned to the assembled group at the breakfast table, "I gotta go. We're visiting family in Harwood."

Dana stood, "Crap," she cursed, "I forgot you guys would probably go home for Christmas- let me go get yours Joel."

"Or we could all go back to the rec-room and exchange and open them then," Kelsey suggested, "'Cause I really want to see Carter's reaction."

"Wait, you had me?" Carter looked to his girlfriend, "You told me you had to swap because Kelsey had her own name"

"It's called Secret Santa for a reason Grayson." Dana said, "That sounds good." She sat back down to continue eating, "After breakfast?"

Ryan's hands began to sweat and he began to fidget nervously. What if she hated it? He'd barely slept for over a week as he's been up continuously working on it... If she hated it, he couldn't live with it.

"I'll see you then," He somehow managed to mumble and pushed himself away from the table, knocking over his chair and spilling Carter's coffee over in the process. He staggered off, bumping into multiple people as he went.

Ryan didn't stop until he was safely in his room, standing in front of his desk, looking straight at the two wrapped gifts. He picked up the large scrapbook in his left hand and the photo frame in the other; he'd remove all the photos from the scrapbook and put them back and just give her the frame.

"Hey," He dropped both and turned around to see Dana walking into the room with her face full of concern, "What happened?"

"Nothing." He snapped and knocked the pillow over to cover the two presents.

"Why did you bolt?"

"I- you imagined it."

"You left skid marks on two people and Carter's now wearing his breakfast." She crossed her arms over her chest and met his gaze, "Is it about Secret Santa or everyone going home for Christmas? Carter's staying on the Base so it won't just be us and Dad."

"Great." He croaked, "Christmas with my family and my sister's boyfriend, and I know what he bought you for Christmas so great mental image."

Dana blinked then shook herself back on topic, "Is it because you didn't know what to get me?"

"Who says I had you?"

"Well, I had Carter originally and swapped with Kelsey who had Joel. Carter had Chad and told me you had asked him for help which meant you couldn't have had Kelsey because you would have asked me, and you can't have yourself."

"You're too smart for your own good." Ryan pushed the pillows off and stepped aside so Dana could see, "I'm scared you'll hate one of them."

Dana cocked her head and spoke softly, "Which one will I hate?"

Ryan nodded down to the bigger present and dropped down onto the bed, "Why will I hate it Ryan?" Ryan shrugged in response. Dana sighed and sat down beside him, "Ry, you could have gotten me nothing and I wouldn't have cared. For me, this is the best Christmas ever, the only thing that could top it is if the demons surrendered."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious," She searched out his hand and squeezed it, "I have my Dad, my boyfriend and my brother together for the for the first time to celebrate Christmas, which we haven't really done since you were taken, other than cooking the unlucky workers having to work that day Christmas lunch. I couldn't ask for more."

"Okay Mother Theresa."

"Did Kelsey teach you that one?" Dana dropped his hand, "If you're scared of my reaction, do you want to swap our gifts now? Just the two of us?"

"You didn't draw me."

"And you got me two presents, guess we both broke the rules." Dana stood up, "One sec." She walked out and within thirty seconds returned with a large, soft looking neatly wrapped present. The Pink knelt down on the floor and placed the gift, wrapped in a shimmery silver paper, in front of her and then tapped the ground beside her. Ryan groaned then shifted to the ground and pulled the two gifts with him. He passed her the smaller gift.

"We can work on your wrapping," She teased as she tentatively pulled apart the paper. She brushed it to one side and a bright smile crossed her face as she looked at the picture of them, from when they were little and dressed in thick winter clothes by a snowman, encased in a photo frame made of intricately twisted light blue and white wire with shimmering metal snowflakes embellishing the edges. "I remember this being taken," She told him with a slight mist to her bright blue eyes, "Nana called us in for hot chocolate and I slipped on some ice. You gave me a piggyback ride in to cheer me up." She placed it down beside her gently, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Can I open mine now?" He asked impatiently which made Dana giggle and nudge it toward him. Ryan tore apart the paper and picked up the black winter coat to look at closely.

"As much as I love our jackets, they're not exactly the best for keeping out the cold. If you don't like it we can change it?"

"No I do." He stood up and took a few steps away to try it on, "And it matches my wardrobe." He slipped it on and inspected himself in the mirror, "It fits great."

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure whether to get a size bigger in case but-" She stopped abruptly with her breath catching.

"Danny?" Ryan looked to her, seeing that she had already opened her present and was turning the pages as if they were from an ancient book which could fall apart from the delicatest of touches, "Dana, I-"

"Are these my pictures?"

"We can take them all out." He dropped down onto his knees next to her, now registering the tears in her eyes and how her fingers grazed over the pink and red butterfly backing paper, "Please don't cry. I can fix it-" She laughed at the caption beneath a photo of the whole team in costume on Halloween, "Wait, laughing is good right?"

She nodded and turned to him with a closed mouth smile, "And you made this?"

"Only if you like it, if not, Carter did it."

Dana laughed and rested it down gently in front of her then launched herself at Ryan, arms wrapping around his neck and head nestling into his shoulder. "I love it," she squeezed him, "I love it!"

Ryan hesitantly hugged Dana back, "Really?"

"Really dummy." Her voice came out muffled against the coat, "It's amazing," she pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, "It must have taken a while," Ryan shrugged modestly, "Nobody has ever given me something so..." she shook her head, "I love it, thank you!" She hugged him again with equal enthusiasm as the first.

"I left a lot of pages so you can keep adding."

"I'm going to keep it at Carter's apartment just to keep it really safe," She told him and placed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

"I do love you Danny, even if I'm bad at showing it."

She smiled wider and held him a little tighter, "I know. I love you too... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas little Sis."

An awkward cough from the doorway brought the siblings out of their embrace with Carter standing half in and half out of the room.

"Sorry," He said, "Joel's getting really..."

"Okay," Dana gathered up her gifts, "We're coming."

Ryan shuck off his coat and helped his sister to her feet. Carter caught a glimpse of Dana's still red eyes and grew concerned.

"Day-"

"I'm fine," she told him, "Honest."

Carter nodded and took her hand before he turned to Ryan, "By the way, heads up, Joel is your six year old son."

It took Ryan a few seconds to process, "I got a mug?!"

"Try not to seem disappointed." Ryan walked out toward the rec-room and Dana tugged at Carter's jumper. He looked down at her and met her inquisitive gaze, "What?"

"Am I missing something?"

He kissed her forehead, "No, I'll explain later."

"Also, why has your Christmas present scarred my brother?"

His lip curled into a knowing smirk, "You'll have to wait and see. Come on, before Joel goes insane."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3._**

 ** _Now, I made a screw up with that last chapter . I didn't give it a title... and I don't want to reupload it D: So, apologies for that!_**

 ** _kat183:_**

 ** _Awh, cut Trent some slack! Kira is a very intimidating woman! But I'm glad you enjoyed it and on behalf of Sam, thank you._**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ TIME FORCE** _ **!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	4. Day Four: Time Force

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY FOUR: 16TH DECEMBER**_

 **BUILDING BLOCKS.**

 **Time Force.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _24th December 3005._

 _Silver Hills._

"What about this one?" The green haired man held up a small red sphere attached to a length of gold ribbon for Jen to look at as she carried another box of decorations into the workshop area.

She squinted to read the delicate inscription on the glowing ball, "If it's Cole it needs to be near the top," She answered and placed the box on the work bench.

"Oh yeah!" Trip grinned and twisted the bauble around so the picture of Cole in his Ranger days faced him, the young Wild Force Red gleaming proudly in the picture, "I still love these," he said and climbed up a few rungs on the ladder to reach one of the highest branches on the tall and wide evergreen fir tree.

Jen smiled and pulled a pearly pink bauble from the open box on the table by its fine, glittery white ribbon, "I think by next year we can develop these further to have the photos moving." She ran her finger over the scriptive _'Doctor Dana Alison Mitchell- Grayson'_ glitter writing and passed the ornament to Trip, just catching a glimpse of the photo of the Lightspeed Pink from her original Ranger file, "Have you put Carter up yet?"

"Uh-huh, I know, put them together." Trip hooked it to the tree beside the firey shaded bauble, "Do you think future Rangers will make these to remember us?"

"Hmm," She pursed her lips and tilted her head to study the almost finished tree, "Maybe, or we could always make our own so we can be up there with Eric and Wes."

"That would be cool," Trip said in agreement and began to climb down the ladder, "I wish Katie and Lucas would hurry up though so I could put the star up – it's my turn right?"

Jen shrugged and leaned back on the workbench, "I'm pretty sure it is." She had to agree that the tree didn't look right without the shooting star topper after a couple of years with it.

Jen hadn't really liked Trip's idea to make ornaments dedicated to their friends on the first Christmas back in their own time but when she saw how much he was enjoying it, she left him to it... By the next year, their fourteen baubles had turned into one for every Ranger in history- their tree was decorated to the point almost every branch had an ornament hanging from it. It grew on her every year, and now taking turns to hang up the decorations had become one of their teams traditions.

The door opened with the ex-Yellow and ex-Blue walking in, both of them carrying two wreaths each, mid conversation.

"We would have been there all day Lucas," Katie told him with a roll of her eyes as she put her wreaths, embellished with sprigs of holly and small metal Christmas bells, on the work bench.

"The kids at the Orphanage wanted us to have dinner with them," Lucas explained for the benefit of the brunette woman and green haired man, "We told them we couldn't as we had plans tonight."

Jen pressed her lips together; if Wes had been there, he would have nagged them to do it 'for the children'. "We could stop by there after with dessert." She said and then began to inspect the four wreaths.

Each wreath was made with bells and holly entwined with the evergreen pine branches, making them identical in that sense, but the centre of each ring, other than the two identical wreaths, where usually there would be a hole had been filled with a painting of a teams insignia. One of Katie's contained Lightspeed's broken astrix logo, because they had come out of retirement to help the Time Force Rangers. Lucas' had the wreath with the Wild Force emblem, in memory of the team's relationship but also to remember Eric's wife Taylor Earheartd. The final two wreaths had the Time Force logo but with the addition of coloured pine cones, black for Eric and Red for Wes.

Very few craftsman made wreaths now as holographic ones proved more popular and practical as they could be used every year but the team had been determined to place real ones so were willing to drive there hours to have their custom-made wreaths.

"I could give the head a ring on the way over, make it a surprise for the children?"

"Great idea Lucas." Jen grazed over the wreaths with an admirative eye, "Leeroy out did himself this year." She could just see Trip looking at the last box of decorations with an anxious eagerness in the corner of her eye, "Go on Trip."

Trip beamed and pulled the box open carefully and took out the final, lovingly wrapped decoration. He tore off the tissue paper and bubble wrap to reveal the sparkly, double shooting star tree topper. A photo of Eric and Wes from the Silver Guardians archives, a good five or six years older than when they had known them, sat in the middle of the star. They assumed the photo was taken by an unknown party on a fishing trip by how the men were sat by a lake with beer bottles in hand, smiling and joking.

"Come on Circuit, you can do it," he held up the star and waited.

Across the room, resting on a coat rack, the robotic owl whirled into life. Circuit flew across the room and took the star from Trip's hand. He fluttered up and placed it on top of the tree, although admittedly it was crooked but no one pointed it out; Circuit swooped back down and perched on Trip's shoulder, who scratched the top of the robot's head affectionately, "Good job buddy."

"We could really make a lot of money selling those baubles," Katie thought aloud which earned a glare from Jen, "Not that we're going to."

"It makes us unique. I'd like to think everyone on that tree is with us everyday." Trip said solemnly, "We should get moving though if we want to place the wreaths before it gets much colder."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

It was a lot colder than they imagined it would be as they trekked through the crunchy grass bundled in coats, scarves, gloves and, in Trip's case, a woolly hat. As they assumed it would be on Christmas Eve, the memorial park was empty, only lit by a few street lamps and the light from the moon.

Jen cradled her wreath to her chest; to anyone looking at her, it could be seen as her huddling into it for warmth, but really it was because it was for Wes- her Wes. If she was alone she may have been crying as she held it to her, but being with her friends gave her the strength to keep walking toward the monument, just like it did every year.

They stopped in front of the marble statue that immortalised their team in their morph suits, Wes and Eric central.

"Wild Force first," Katie laid her wreath below the plaque acknowledging the team along with the list of Red Ranger's present in the 2003 all Red team up mission. "Thanks for looking after them for us. And thanks for making Eric smile for once Taylor..."

She stood and the group moved along to the Lightspeed memorial plaque, which unlike the other side had a carving of the Rangers morphed.

Trip knelt down, _"In thanks to the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers who came out of retirement to aid our city's heroes in their hour of need._ " He smiled sadly and put the wreath down gently, "I hope Eric and Wes repayed the favour- and we still have our jackets... Thank you."

Lucas clapped Trip's shoulder, "They probably did. You've seen the wedding photos, they were both in them."

"Exactly," Katie agreed, "They had more friends then we think if you add both teams, all the Red Rangers and then more Rangers from other teams."

"Eric first?" Jen prompted.

They moved to the front of the monument so their statue selves were now facing then. A longer plaque took up the majority of the front, telling the legend of the Time Force Power Rangers with each of their names mentioned. There was also a gap before a smaller second plaque, the one which always got to the group whenever they saw it.

 _'In fond memory of_

 _Wesley Richard Collins_

 _Time Force Red Ranger_

 _21st April 1976- 3rd July 2059_

 _And_

 _Eric Franklin Myers_

 _Time Force Quantum Ranger_

 _9th February 1976- 14th November 2058_

 _Whom this city would have fell to ruin without their selflessness, courage and bravery._

 _Silver Hills shall ever be in your debt.'_

"Separately doesn't been right," Trip said after a few minutes of thoughtful silence, "They were always together."

"You're right," Jen forced out over a lump in her throat. She knelt and Lucas did also, placing their wreaths down together.

"Miss you guys," Lucas said as he touched their small plaque, "Even if you were a misery guts Eric."

Katie laughed, "And a privileged rich kid."

"And it's weird having a link to talk to you when I walk past this everyday." Trip added.

"But we love you both," Jen concluded, "And we'll see you again in person one day."

Lucas helped Jen to her feet and Trip grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know they were there. She offered him a sad smile then turned back to the memorial- reluctant but knowing it was time to go.

She turned and started out the park, the others close behind. Christmas was tough without the whole team together, but knowing it wouldn't be the last time they would see Eric and Wes made it all bearable.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3._**

 **Bleach7Deadlysins:**

 **Hey, thanks for the suggestion! We've already have the christmas series already written so we can't take up Nick and Maddie on their own; however, we do have a Mystic Force one shot coming up (Day 9- 21st December, so Wednesday in our timezone at 8pm GMT) which has Nick and Maddie fluff in so keep an eye out! Thank you for reading!**

 **And if everyone has a particular group/ Ranger too and wants to know if they're featured, just PM or review and I'll happily let you know. :)**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ BILLY** _ **!**_ _ **This is set in SOAverse (if you don't know what that is, don't sweat it, you don't need to know to enjoy it but if you would like details but don't have time to read through our previous stories, just PM us and I'll give you a run down).**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	5. Day Five: Billy

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY FIVE: 17TH DECEMBER.**_

 ** _HOME AGAIN._**

 **Billy.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _24th December 1996._

 _Aquitar._

It wasn't often that Billy turned off the lights and locked the door of his lab. Whenever he did, no one ever questioned why or even where he would disappear to afterwards.

Billy would often lock up on the evening of December 24th and transport to a quaint town house strung up with pale lights, with plants in front of the windows.

He'd knock on the door and an older woman with greying brown hair and a blue striped apron would greet him with a hug. When she pulled away, she'd put both hands on his cheeks and ask him if he was taking care of himself and if he had been sleeping well. She'd lead him inside and he'd close the door behind him. His legs would then be attacked by a brood of children. He'd reach down and try and hug as many as possible at once. His father would walk out into the entryway and pull his son into a hug. His father would try and pull some of the children away while the rest pulled Billy to the kitchen where a group of the older foster kids were taking his mothers' orders and setting the table. He was soon swept up in the crowd and dinner passed by in a relaxed blur.

There was only one foster child that he didn't know; Isaac, a teenager with blue eyes and dark blond curls. The boy sat with his arms as close to himself as he could, like he was trying to avoid touching someone else. Scott, a Hispanic boy with big brown eyes, was constantly trying to engage him whilst not being too pushy.

Billy spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies in a giant blanket fort with his parents and the foster kids.

He woke the next morning before everyone else and shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He took his cell phone from where he had left it on the counter and looked through all the new messages he had received.

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Yo, buddy where you at?_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _I can't find yooouuu!_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _So it's cool if I throw a party at your place right?_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _I'm gonna take your silence as 'yes you totally can'_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _But in like Billy-talk_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _You ever heard of Meruvian cactus juice? This guy just bought this big bowl of the stuff_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _This cacctis jucee is soop awesoneee!-_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Biilll isso much fffuuunnnnn_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Wee jummed outa winddooww_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Bissll wer gunna hav a fire_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Isso prettyy_**

 ** _FROM AURICO:_**

 ** _Vb;j_**

Billy gulped down his coffee and poured another mug.

 _ **TO AURICO:**_

 _ **My lab should be in perfect condition by the time I get back.**_

Billy put the device down and headed back into the living room, where some of the younger children were trying to wake everyone up. Maura, a young girl who was just as fascinated in science as he was, pilled his mother up. She pressed a kiss to his fathers cheek as he yawned, walked over to him and kissed his temple, before sitting down with some of the younger kids so they could start on the presents.

It would be that night he'd leave to return to his Lab.

He'd come back to the aftermath of Aurico's party and would spend the next day clearing up then return to his work. Aurico wouldn't ask where he went, in fact, it would almost be like he never left at all. Everything would return to normal and Billy would count down the days until he could repeat the process next year.

It was his private secret. His own personal ritual to repeat until the day came when he would have no one to return to, but he hoped by then he'd have a family of his own to start new traditions. In the mean time, he could only wait for his favourite day of the year to return.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot by Sam so she thanks you for reading :3._**

 ** _kat183:_**

 ** _Thank you so much! Well, seeing as Alex was Wes's great, grand -whatever it would really screw up the time stream if Jen had stayed. It's a sad love story just like Merrick and Shayla. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Also, thank you to the follows and faves!_**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ MEGAFORCE** _ **!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	6. Day Six: Megaforce

_**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**_

 _ **DAY SIX- 18TH DECEMBER.**_

 **I BET YOU.**

 **Megaforce.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _10th December 2012._

 _Winter Festival, Harwood County._

"Na-uh." Jake clung to the railing. Why had he and Noah let the girls talk them into this? Ice skating?! Sharp knives attached to your feet and then skating on slippery ice; correction, hard slippery ice. This was a sure fire way to break your neck.

"Come on," Emma said as an attempt to coax both guys away from the edge, "It's easy once you get start. You like sports Jake!"

"On land!" Jake clarified, "Where I wear sneakers and there is glass to break your fall and-"

Gia rolled her eyes from beside the two boys and sent a look across to Emma. Emma interpreted it then nodded.

"Don't be such a coward," Gia said before she gave Jake a big shove forward toward the middle. Jake skidded and stumbled, flailing his arms in an attempt to regain his balance. To the other three watching on, it looked like Jake was attempting to do the Running Man which was not only hilarious for them to see, but also had to be embarrassing for the Black Ranger. He was coming to a slow stop, other skaters shouting as they awkwardly tried to avoid him.

Gia glided over to him and skidded to a halt a foot away then pushed against his black sweatshirt clad shoulders to completely stop him, "Okay there Bambi?" She joked but Jake didn't register the reference, "You know," She pushed on, "The cartoon deer? Disney?"

Jake's face flooded with indignation, "That's not fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Sure," She pushed back lightly so she was now out of his path, "Go on then."

He looked forward, completely fading of colour. It couldn't be that hard... Just like walking, but on something cold and slippery. He took a step forward, realising a second too late that was the wrong move. His foot slipped but somehow he managed to regain his balance before he could face plant the ground, though Gia's reflexes catching his arm may have played a part.

"You can't walk on it!"

"I know that! I was just..." he trailed off and turned away. Noah was still by the edge but was at least skating around the edge slowly, with one hand holding onto the rail and Emma holding his arm on the other side, eagerly coaxing him along.

Gia traced Jake's sight then turned back to him, "You really want to be second to Noah at something involving sports?"

"Troy got off lightly here..."

"By visiting family out of town? Over ice skating?" Gia dropped Jake's arm and began to skate circles around him, "Really?"

"Show off." He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. Why did she have to show him up? It was bad enough that he was terrible at skating when he always strived to impress the yellow; her being better than him was a kick to the groin.

The blonde stopped in front of him and held out both hands, "Come on, let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"I know, and I'm sure after a couple of hours on your own you would be the best in town at this but Noah is already on the move so I can give you a head start." She nodded down to her hands.

Jake gave her a suspicious look, "Won't you be skating backwards?"

"Yes. That isn't a problem."

"How can it not be a problem?"

"Because I'm use to it."

"And that means?"

Gia rolled her hazel eyes, "Stop trying to stall." She grabbed his hands and slowly began to skate, pulling him along in the process, "See? It's easy."

Jake kept his feet still, petrified that if he moved even a millimetre, he'd look like an idiot as if he fell. Gia recognised the fear in his eyes and instead of mocking him, tried to keep his mind distracted.

"My Mom put me in figure skating classes when I was five." She told him, "I stopped when I graduated middle school."

"I thought you said you did martial arts?"

"I did. My Dad made me do Karate and my Mom made me skate. I think they were onto something with that combination because they work well in Ranger terms."

"Uh-huh."

"Now you need to start shuffling your feet. Like when you charge up to give someone an electric shock." She tightened her hold on his hands which finally alerted him to what was happening.

Jake looked to their hands, then back up to Gia's calm eyes. His face began to burn, surely letting off steam to alert everyone of his growing nerves and flustering. His foot slipped and he fell forward into Gia who somehow managed to keep her footing. The brunette jumped back away from her and almost fell backwards but managed to regain his balance.

"Ha!" He shouted proudly, earning a weery look from the seven year old girl who was skating around, clearly a regular here.

"Woah," Gia smirked, "Michelle Kwan is shaking in her boots. Maybe we should get you one of those penguin pushers they give to toddlers."

"Ha, ha." He said with a glare, knowing full well that his cheeks had to be bordering on crimson in colour. "I'm done."

"No," Gia grabbed his hands again and carried on tugging him forward, "I was only kidding!"

"I suck at this."

"No you don't! You're doing a lot better than Noah- he has spent more time on his butt than standing up."

"I don't like this."

"Only because you're not the best at it straight away- think when you started soccer."

Jake's eyes widened with a smirk crossing his face. He pointed at Gia, who, clearly realising Jake was on to her, pushed back away from him, "You-"

"No."

"You-you-"

"No."

"You and Emma made a bet!" He gasped accusingly and watched as Gia squirmed, "You made a bet with Emma that whoever could-"

"Get one of you two skating decided what we did this weekend on girls day." Gia finished, "I know what bet I made."

"Thats what mine and Noah's safety means to you?"

"I love Emma, she's basically my sister... But I really don't fancy wildlife protection protesting for a day in the cold."

"You're cheating. You have a leg up-"

"Technically it's a level field... Emma was in my class and stopped about when I did."

Jake shook his head, "Shameful."

"Maybe," Gia shrugged, "But I'm totally going to win because there is no way you are going to let Noah win."

"Depends," He folded his arms over his chest, "What's in it for me?"

Gia cocked an eyebrow at him, less than impressed with his suggestive tone, "Hot chocolate?"

"Not going to cut it."

"I'll wrap all your presents- we've seen your wrapping skills, they're not impressive."

"I don't celebrate Christmas- well not the present part anyway. My Dad is Muslim, my Mom isn't. We don't do the decorations but we watch those soppy movies and family come over."

Gia pursed her lips and thought for a moment before she spoke, "I'll go to the Winter Formal with you." She regretted it after she had said it, especially when she saw the shock register on his face. It was ballsy to assume he would want to go with her. Noah had asked Emma as friends and Gia assumed Troy or Jake would ask for the same reason...

Jake kicked himself. He should have asked her, he'd rehearsed it with Troy but he'd chickened out. Now she was offering it as a bribe.

He sighed, "Okay."

"As friends." She stressed, eager to not look or sound too bothered.

"As friends." He affirmed and prepared to skate on his own. He took a deep breath and stared ahead.

 _'Gotta beat Noah.'_

"Round two..."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **[A/N]**_

 _ **Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!**_

 _ **This is a one shot by me so thank you for reading :3**_

 _ **Thanks to the people who have followed so far! :)**_

 _ **Next to be posted is**_ **JACK!**

 _ **Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!**_

 _ **Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us.**_

 _ **Also, PM or review if you want to know if your favourite Ranger team have a one shot coming up!**_

 _ **Mwah x**_

 _ **Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x**_


	7. Day Seven: Jack

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY SEVEN: 19TH DECEMBER**_

 **CRIME AND PUNISHMENT.**

 **Jack: A/U, all Rangers are in a high school, and yes Sam and I have a running joke with this idea but the one shot works best here.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _Present Day._

 _High School, Angel Grove._

"Fifteen."

"You're kidding right?" The leather jacket clad brunette on the other side of the table questioned as she crossed her hands over her chest, "It's for a charity drive Jack! You can't haggle!"

"Fine, twenty."

"No Jack." She narrowed her dark eyes into a pointed glare, "It's three dollars or go away. Stop wasting my time." She pushed him to the side and welcomed the blonde cheerleader to her desk with a warm smile, "Hey Dana, give me some good news."

Jack waited until Jen was distracted by Dana giving her the run down on the latest Winter Ball money total to make his next move. The figures sounded quite impressive – between replacing the trophy cabinet and feeding the local women's refuge, both were more then doable; in fact, the refuge were probably going to eat better than he was! They wouldn't miss a measly three dollar shirt.

His hand crept up to snatch it as both seniors were distracted but someone from behind grabbed it and pulled it away which forced Jack to face them.

Z scowled, her dark hair falling over her eyes which added to her darkening death glare, "Don't even think about it Jack."

"I was gonna fold it for the lovely ladies," Jack lied and moved away from the stall and over to his locker at the opposite end of the hall. Z followed him, still glaring as she walked.

"I thought you liked charity?!"

"I do, but that isn't charity." He twisted his combination into the lock and opened up his locker, "Its to buy the jocks a new trophy case and then the left over is being given to the refuge. It's like an after thought. Something to make them feel good about themselves."

"So stealing the shirt would be some kind of 'up yours'?"

"A three dollar shirt?" He pulled out his maths textbook then sent her a pointed look over his shoulder, "No- I'd have to have stolen one of the rich kids donations but Wes and Summer's stuff was snapped up instantly- have you ever wondered why they're in public school?"

"They're at least doing something to help people this year. What are you doing?"

"They'll be donating like a hundred dollars."

"Actually there's a food drive and they're collecting blankets." Jack jumped at the new voice coming from behind his open locker door. He slammed it and glared at Bridge who was innocently typing away on his phone, blissfully unaware of the heart attack he had caused the other teen.

"We need to get you a bell or something."

Bridge looked up and smiled a grin reminiscent of a child who had just been praised, "For my neck? That might be cute!"

"Jack doesn't think our school are being charitable enough with the fundraising."

Bridge cocked his head, "He knows about the bake sale right?"

"Yeap."

"Car wash?"

"Uh-huh."

"Food drive and woolly collection?"

"You just told him about that."

"So he knew. And the sports tournament?"

"Didn't know about that one." Jack shot in.

"Oh yeah, all the sports teams are going against each other to see which team is the most multitalented- even the cheer squad." Bridge explained, "Winning team gets their photos and awards in the best spot in the trophy case."

"See," Jack directed at Z, "They're only doing it so they have some positive come to them."

"I don't know, I'd pay good money to see the Cheerleaders go up against the Football squad." Z shrugged, "Then the Winter ball-"

"Oh please, that's just a chance for a party and the holiday spirit to cause random people to hook up because they don't want to be single going into the New Year."

"So you're not going?"

"Now I never said that," Jack locked the combination lock, "I'm just waiting for someone to ask me so I don't have to pay."

"Cheapskate," Z scorned, "You're complaining but you aren't even doing anything yourself."

"I'm waiting for the right thing."

"Pass me your notebook," Z said to Bridge who happily obliged and handed it to her. She began to write something down on the back page, scribbling away furiously but keeping what she had written hidden from the other two. When she was finished she ripped the page out, slammed it into Jack's chest then handed Bridge his pad back, "There's your right opportunity. Just go to that address tonight and we'll meet you there." She stepped around Jack to loop her arm through Bridge's, "Plus, you don't have to open your wallet. See you there at seven." She looked to Bridge, "English?"

Jack leaned back against the locker and read the address. He'd never heard of that place...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

"A soup kitchen?!" Jack shouted from across the street to the pair who were waiting for him in front of the run down looking church hall. He crossed over with the agitation growing in his expression, "You wanted to take me to a soup kitchen?! I have food at home!"

"Its not for you," Z told him and brushes her dark hair back from her face, "You're helping to feed everyone who is here."

"You what?"

"Its a nice thing to do Jack," Bridge said with his dark eyes softening, "Everyone who comes here is either homeless or can't afford food; for most of them this is the only hot food they get each day."

"Worse still, sometimes this is the only food they can get each day." Bridge added, "There's even children here. Their parents had to chose between a roof over their heads, electricity and heat or food for their families."

"Wait, like young children?"

"One time when I was helping out, I saw a two year old." Bridge grimaced, "I felt so bad for that family that I went through my Mom's pantry and gave them like thirty cans of food."

"And you were moaning about paying three bucks for a shirt."

Jack sent her a glare then turned to Bridge, "So, how does this work? I didn't bring any soup."

"We don't bring the food, we just serve it." Bridge explained, "So, local establishments donate the left over food from their lunch rush, it gets reheated and we serve it out and talk to people."

"For how long?"

"A few hours."

"Fine," Jack swept his arm toward the large oak door, "Lead the way."

Jack followed the pair into the hall, expecting only to see a few bums scattered about a big, barren room reeking of booze; instead he was taken back by the sheer amount of people sitting around tables like the ones in the school's cafeteria. Normal looking people, like people you would walk past in the streets or children who should be playing in playgrounds. Granted, there were a few bearded homeless looking gentlemen, but they didn't smell like alcohol. Most seemed to be families, frail looking parents and children in baggy clothes that had to be second hand.

The children were playing with the craft supplies, making glittery Christmas decorations whilst the adults were talking to people wearing aprons, who Jack guessed were the volunteers- he even recognised a few from school. Other volunteers were putting up some more decorations to brighten up the venue, even though it already looked pretty chirpy with the lights being bright and colourful pictures lining the equally bold painted walls. It even smelt great, strong smells of pasta and chicken and mixed spice cookies so enticing Jack's stomach began to growl.

Bridge and Z lead Jack up to the front where a long line of tables were set up with big silver containers with food inside. A brunette woman with a clipboard had her back to them and Jack guessed she was in charge.

"So when do we get to eat?" Jack asked and the woman turned around to answer but instead glared at home when she realised who had asked. Jack groaned and muttered under his breath, "Oh for fu-"

"If you've come to bother me about the shirt," Jen spoke with an acid tongue, "I already sold it."

"No," Z said and took an apron from the side which she gave to Bridge then took a second one for herself, "He's here to help out."

"Oh good," Jen grabbed an apron and pushed it into his chest, "We eat when everyone here has a plate of food, no snacking between serving and make sure to smile and say Merry Christmas."

"Easy enough."

"I'm glad," Jen pointed toward the far end of the table, "You're on pasta."

Jack walked to where Jen had pointed and to where the tomato pasta sat tantalising in front of him.

His turn to eat couldn't have come fast enough. He piled his plate with pasta, chicken fingers and a slice of pizza on top. It was a mouthwatering mix of food and Jack was sure it would place a dent in his hunger til he got home.

He sat down with Bridge, as Z was still dishing out food, where the teen was too busy engaging in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with a young boy with apple red hair.

"Snowplough doesn't exist!" The boy shouted.

"It does!" Bridge argued back.

"Na-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Referee!" Bridge looked across the table to Jack, "We need a ruling!"

"Snowplough can not beat rock!"

"Well if a snowplough can push snow, it can beat a stupid rock."

"Kids right," Jack cut in to stop the arguing, "Snowplough would totally lose."

Bridge groaned and took out his wallet. He handed the hoy five dollars, "Go on, you better get home to your Mom" He ruffled the boys hair as he went.

"So, whose your friend?" Jack asked and took a bite of his pizza.

"That's Tyler," Bridge answered as he returned to his own plate of food, "His Dad is in the armed forces and his Mom is an alcoholic-"

"No way?"

Bridge nodded sadly, "Way. He comes here every night then goes back home to clear up after her."

"And child services haven't done anything about it?"

"Nope. She cleans up her act when they start poking around. We take turns giving him money each week to treat himself with- I let him win for the record."

Jack brushed off Bridge's last comment and looked over to where the boy was being given a gift bag full of presents by Jen. He was blowing with gratitude and Jen looked equally happy as she gave him the bag and Z handed him a cardboard box that Jack was sure had been the left over cupcakes. All of a sudden, he didn't feel very hungry.

"What's Jen giving him?"

Bridge looked back, "Oh, some stuff from the sale in school. She put her own money in so that he would have something to open on Christmas day."

"Oh..." Jack pressed his lips together... Boy, did he feel bad.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

A large, black sack was dropped on the table in front of Jen, making her jolt from surprise as she had been so busy checking the stock list. She stood on tiptoes to look over at the person who had put it there but they had disappeared, leaving just a post it note as an explanation.

 _'I collected toys from my area._

 _Give these to the children at the kitchen so they can all feel special on Christmas morning.'_

Jen looked puzzled and peeped in the bag. A lot of toys... For girls and boys, of all ages- most of them were even new...

Jack kept his gaze fixed on the mirror inside the locker, smile growing at Jen accepting what he had left for her...

Maybe what his school was doing wasn't so bad...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3. And as specified, it is in an A/U._**

 ** _Next to be posted is about WES _**_**!**_ _ **This is set in SOAverse (if you don't know what that is, don't sweat it, you don't need to know to enjoy it but if you would like details but don't have time to read through our previous stories, just PM us and I'll give you a run down).**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	8. Day Eight: Wes

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY EIGHT: 20TH DECEMBER**_

 **CHRISTMAS' PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE.**

 **Wesley Collins.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _23rd December 2002._

 _Silver Hills._

The dark blond clad in all black glanced around the abandoned clock house sadly, wistfully remembering when it has been full of voices and laughter, even when there were arguments which only happened when Jen was particularly stressed. Wes missed them being here; he knew when they arrived in his time that they couldn't stay forever, but he hadn't anticipated that he'd become dependent on them.

They gave him the friendship he hadn't had since he was a child, unconditional and not driven by the amount of money he had or what car he was driving. When they left, they took that with them but in return had given him Eric back- not quite the replacement he had wanted but close enough.

With Christmas a few days away, their only Christmas as a team kept playing on his mind, even though this wasn't the first Christmas since they had left. Seeing all of them when aiding the Wild Force Rangers had brought everything back- then saying goodbye a second time had been just as painful as the first, and now Wes had to watch Eric with his new girlfriend.

Wes perched on the window sill, his back facing out toward the town. He folded his arms over his chest and smiled a wavering smile. Their reactions to the Christmas presents he gave them. Trip had barely waited until dusk to break out his new telescope which Circuit used as a makeshift perch and the tournament on the Scalextric set Lucas had been given. Even the unorthodox Christmas dinner of Chinese takeout, sitting around on the floor eating out of the tiny boxes, was something Wes would give anything to relive one more time.

That was his best Christmas and then he was catapulted back into his old life, just with a new career and his old friend by his side along with new ones in the form of the Lightspeed Rangers, who the Silver Guardians had a close working relationship with so saw plenty of them, and the active Wild Force Rangers. It was still his old life, full of dinner parties and galas and events he would rather pluck his eyes out with needles than attend, Christmas at home being another.

His phone began to buzz and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open, "Y'ello?" His eyes fell to a pink hair tie by his foot which he scooped down to pick up;

Jen...

 _"You still at the facility?"_ Eric asked and Wes subconsciously picked up on the low hum of a car engine and the radio playing yet another Christmas classic.

"Just about to leave," Wes lied, "Why?"

Eric looked up to the clock tower window where he could see the Ex-Red's silhouette from where he was parked across the street.

"I forgot something, was hoping you could drop it by my place tonight, I'll supply pizza."

 _"I don't know, I'm pretty busy-"_

"Really?" the Raven haired man switched off the engine and climbed out the car and slammed the door behind him, "'Cause you don't look very busy from where I'm standing, unless you're not the guy standing on his own in an empty clock tower like a freak." The figure looked around rapidly until he finally met Eric's gaze and waved meekly, "Oh, so it is you."

 _"Whoops?"_

"I'm not even made you lied," Eric stated, "I'm mad that you're moping around all the time. I miss them too but crying all day won't bring them back."

 _"Shut up Eric."_

"They weren't meant to be here Money bags. Jen was engaged to your great, great- what ever- grandson. Sorry to break it to you dude, but nothing could ever happen without time falling apart."

 _"Have you ever considered a career as a grief councillor?"_

"Yeah, and here's my grief advice for you; my house. Nine. Be there." He hung up and went to his contacts and called the first name on his list. After the third ring, by which time Eric had climbed back into his car, the person picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ Eric furrowed his brow and looked at the caller ID before he put the phone back to his dad _, "Hello?"_ The female voice repeated.

"Carter Grayson?"

 _"Eric?"_

"I see your operation was successfully."

 _"It is you then. It's Dana- oh thank you,"_ She spoke to someone on her side and Eric rolled his eyes _, "I must've grabbed Carter's cell by mistake this morning."_

"And I suppose he's not with you?"

 _"No, he's at the Base and I'm at the hospital. If it's urgent I can give you his headset code?"_

"No, you'll do." Eric balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear and started the engine, "Wes needs cheering up, he's become a right Christmas Grinch- been this way for months and I don't know how to get him outta it."

 _"Cubicle five- I don't know, Wes is a little unique- his whole case is-"_

"What do you do when Carter's in a funk?"

 _"Give him space."_

"Done that."

 _"Organise a trip away- no, floors are Bay three, CAT scan is Bay six."_ She sighed, _"But it isn't really appropriate for Wes."_

"You know its rude to talk to other people whilst on the phone."

 _"I'm sorry that then ER as interfering with your phone call. I'll just let injured people know to wait until I'm finished talking to you."_

"That's all I ask. And what do you do when Carter's ticked you off?"

 _"Call Kelsey and Angela and go to the nearest bar."_

Eric frowned, "You're twenty."

 _"Low cut tops,"_ She partially whispered and Eric could just imagine her blushing violently in the ER, _"Look, the Frat boys go in bar crawls to cheer themselves up, maybe that is what he needs."_

"You just want Carter out of the apartment."

 _"Partially, I'm behind on coursework so it would be helpful to have him out for the night but also alcohol releases endorphins in the pleasure centres of the brain, the Nucleus Accumbens and Orbitofrontal Cortex."_

"Meaning?"

 _"Like certain types of fear, love, certain foods and sex, the chemical release will make him happy. The more he drinks, in the right environment like a bar, the happier he'll be._ "

"More drunk, less funk?"

 _"As someone wanting to be in the medical profession that's not quite what I mean-"_

"I either push him off a building, get him a hooker and a cheese burger after or get him drunk is what I'm hearing."

 _"Get him so wasted he wakes up in an elf costume in the North Pole. I gotta go but I'll let Carter know he has plans tonight-"_

"Let Ryan tag along too."

 _"You know who might also be good? Leo Corbett. The girl he was in love with died and then came back."_

"How'd you know that?"

 _"Ryan's girlfriend was also on his team- you know him right?"_

"Not really but if he drinks he can come with."

 _"Great, I'll send him your address,"_ she paused for a second and then muttered, _"Oh cra- I gotta to- Code red in-!"_ And she hung up.

Eric scoffed and dropped his phone into the cup holder; so he had some planning to do.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Wes pulled up in front of Eric's condo, setting the car into park then took a moment to compose himself. Quick drink then he could go. He removed the keys from the engine, looking intently at the hair tie that he had attached to the metal ring on the key chain.

What was Jen doing now in her own time? She probably went back to Alex, she hadn't mentioned him when she had come back- she might have even married him in the end. Wes wouldn't have blamed her if she had, it was security and he had been the man she had loved first.

A sharp bang to his windows jolted him back to reality. He shoved his keys into his pocket and climbed out, earning a smack around the head from Eric.

"Ouch!" Wes slammed the door and glared at Eric, "Rude."

"You're late!"

"Traffic."

"Bullshit," Eric said, "Someone from space beat you here. C'mon, everyone's inside."

"Wait, what do you mean by everyone? I thought it was just us?"

"What? You were expecting a romantic night in for two? You're not my type-"

"You don't have a type."

"Shut up. Anyway, we're feeding you, getting you drunk and if you're still a moody shit, we're getting you a hooker. Doctor's orders."

Wes stood his ground, "You need a new doctor. Whose in there Eric?"

"A few friends-"

"Who?"

"A few old Rangers. Carter, Ryan, Leo Corbett... small gathering-"

"Oh great so someone whose practically married, someone happily in a relationship, Mister Forever Alone and someone who is basically a stranger."

"Actually, Mister Forever Alone, not as alone as you think."

"Bye Eric." Wes turned to get back in the car but Eric caught hold of his collar and started to drag him toward the front door.

"Suck it up."

With in two hours, Wes had been made to drink a number of pints in three different bars, and it hadn't escaped the other four Rangers attention that he had become increasingly more sentimental and couldn't really walk without leaning on someone. His arm was doing around Leo's shoulders whilst he was retelling the story of a giant fish mutant that Eric was a hundred percent sure was bullshit.

The two sixth Rangers and the Lightspeed Red remained a few steps behind, watching as Leo had stopped Wes from tripping over yet again.

"I think he's had enough," Carter pointed out as he zipped up his black leather jacket higher to keep the cool, evening air away from his chest.

"Not until he blacks out," Eric said, "Then he's had enough."

"Little cruel."

"It was your girlfriend's idea."

Carter turned to Eric with a facial expression that could only be matched if the Quantum had suggested they kill Wes, "She suggested getting him paralytic?"

"Well not that bit so much."

"I'm all for getting him paralytic if it means he'll shut up about Jen to twenty minutes." Ryan chipped in.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

"It's just so hard, you know?" Wes whined over his next beer- or had it been another two? They Look merged into one at that point. "Stupid Alex – stupid Alex with his stupid perfect teeth and stupid pretty face."

The brunette Galaxy Ranger turned to Eric, "Whose Alex?"

"Wes' doobleganger from the future, keep up."

"How has he not realised we all stopped drinking two bars back?" Carter asked and pulled out his cell from his jeans pocket, "Crap," he slid out of the booth, "Gotta take this."

Wes followed Carter's exit with his eyes then turned back to the group, "What's up with this guy?"

"Girlfriend." Ryan answered and stuffed his mouth with peanuts.

"Ah! See!" Wes grabbed onto Leo's arm and shook it enthusiastically, "This is what I mean! Women suck!" A bar maid in an elf costume sent a glare at Wes as she strutted past with a collection of used beer glasses on a tray, "Not you lady, just women in general. Look, see it's like this Leo-" He wrapped an arm around Leo's neck and pulled him into whisper, "When you get a girlfriend, they control you. Take Eric and Sasquatch outside for example! Their girlfriends? Got them by the balls! Running outside to call her- she's got his balls! Don't let them get your balls Leo- not the balls!"

Leo gave Wes and unimpressed expression, "Shut up and drink up."

"Good plan!" Wes grabbed his glass and downed the contents.

"Five, four, three, two and-" Wes's head thumped onto the table and Leo smirked as he held up a pocket of pills, "Had to hurry things along. They're just tranquillisers."

"Thank God," Eric threw a handful of bills on the table and stood, "When he started talking about balls was the point I had wanted to knock him out."

"What now?"

Eric turned to Ryan with a knowing smirk, "Part two."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Wes groaned as he stirred, the pounding in his head getting worse with every movement. A strong taste of metal resonated in his throat along with a sandpaper type texture on his tongue- or was that vomit? He went to rub his eye sockets with his thumb and forefinger but his arm wouldn't move. No more drinking, no.

Wes forced open his eyes, momentarily blinded by a bright light shining through an open window. Well, at least he managed to get home safe- wait a second!

When the fuzziness of his vision settled down, he looked around the room. It was a living room, full of twinkly Christmas decorations and a big red, satin arm chair by a fireplace with painted on flames. On the other side of the chair was a fully decorated dark green Christmas tree, real if the smell of fresh pine was anything to go by, with brightly wrapped presents scattered around it.

"The hell am I?" Wes asked, now looking down at the fake snow covered floor he had apparently been lying on. Where the hell was he?! And why was he in his underwear?!

His gaze moved to the wall opposite where his clothes were neatly folded with a key laying on top. He scoffed and looked to his wrist which had been handcuffed to the leg of a small coffee table.

"Idiots," He muttered but an amused grin remained on his face. He ripped a folded piece of paper which read 'Numbskull' on the front from the belly of a nutcracker doll next to him.

 _'Cheer the hell up or next time we won't leave your boxers on._

 _Merry Christmas.'_

Wes wanted to be mad at Eric, but instead all he could do was laugh. He'd got him, good and hard... Handcuffed in his underwear in Santa's Grotto.

He was still laughing when a gawky teen dressed as an elf opened the door to set up before the day began. The elf blinked as he gawped at Wes then pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Bachelor party?"

"Na," Wes answered, "Just Christmas present reminding me to stop living in Christmas Past and move Christmas future." He vaguely explained. The teen accepted the answer as if it meant anything to him, "Keys there." Wes pointed with his foot.

He'd get even someday...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3._**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ MYSTIC FORCE ****!** _ **This is set in SOAverse (if you don't know what that is, don't sweat it, you don't need to know to enjoy it but if you would like details but don't have time to read through our previous stories, just PM us and I'll give you a run down).**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	9. Day Nine: Mystic Force

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY NINE : 21ST DECEMBER**_

 ** _SNOWFALL_**

 **Mystic Force, this is set in the SOAverse, you do not have to be familiar with it to understand it.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _22nd December 2005._

 _Rootcore, Briarwood._

The Mystics, having the day off, headed to Rootcore with the intention of keeping Clare company while Udonna was away. When they entered the forest, they were met with a flurry of snow falling from the sky and already settling on the ground. Panic rushed through them; the last time they had seen snow in the forest, Udonna's staff had been taken. They ran to Root core but stumbled to a stop when they saw Clare frantically looking through a spell book. The five calmed at the sight, minds already piecing together what might have happened.

"Clare, what's going on?" Maddie said gently, not wanting to make the apprentice panic.

Clare glanced up at them and quickly looked back down at the book, cheeks flushing. "Just another spell gone wrong..." She said.

They could all here the self-deprecation in her tone. Before any of them could say anything, RJ walked out of Rootcore with Clare's plum coloured cloak in hand. He quickly draped the velvet around her shoulders and put the silver fastenings in place. He settled a hand on her forearm as she quietly thanked him.

"Don't worry about it Clare, we'll help, if you'd like?" Nick offered and the other Ranger's nodded and smiled. Clare assented after a moment and the group settled in the snow around the spellbook, trying different spells.

One of Maddie's spells caused a thunder cloud to form above Xander's head, and it quickly began to rain on him. Maddie slapped her hand over her mouth, Nick covered his smirk with a fist and turned to the Blue's hair. Chip and Vida held on to each other as they tried to muffle their laughter, Clare covered her mouth with her hand and RJ, who had been angled so Clare was leaning against him, hid the lower half of his face behind Clare's head.

"Sorry Xander, I didn't mean to...rainonyourparade." Maddie rushed out, trying to stifle her giggles as the pun escaped her. That seemed to set the other three off as they choked on their laughter. Xander huffed at their laughter and tried to vanquish the dark cloud above his head.

By the time the spell ended, Xander was soaked through. Vida tried to stamp down her giggles and offered some help, shooting a strong blast of air at the wizard. His hair stood up on end and the shocked look on his face made her begin to laugh again. Xander felt his brow twitch and before he knew he what he was doing, he took a handful of powdery white snow and tossed it and Vida. The snow hit her in the face and the shock of cold made her quiet for a moment before she retaliated. Vida and Xander were thrown into war, Chip offering help from behind a tree, whilst Nick and Maddie were trying to bury each other after Maddie had dumped a lump of snow on the Red's head.

RJ had quickly pulled Clare over to the cover of an apple tree so they wouldn't be caught in the war and watched the Rangers quietly, feeling as if they were trapped in their own bubble of space where the outside could not reach them.

"Who'd have thought we'd get a white Christmas," RJ said softly, glancing over at Clare. She sat fiddling with the hem of her top. She looked at him, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment, and ducked her head. He quickly put a hand on hers. "I think this is just what we needed." She didn't seem to react but then turned her hand and threaded their fingers together.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot by Sam, so she thanks you for reading :3. And as specified, it is set in SOAverse._**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ NINJA STORM** **!**

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	10. Day Ten: Ninja Storm

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY TEN: 22ND DECEMBER.**_

 _ **FORCING CHRISTMAS SPIRIT**_

 **Ninja Storm.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _18th December 2003._

 _Ninja Academy, Blue Bay Harbour._

"What did you do?" Cam asked Dustin, who had just walked out of Ops with glitter and a grin on his face. He didn't even wait for the Earth ninja to formulate an answer, just saw his grin widen and figured he was better off going to see the damage for himself. He walked into Ops and felt himself freeze, colour slowly draining from his face.

Dustin bounded into the room.

"Why?" Cam said. He was so shocked and unimpressed that the question was no longer a question. Ops was covered in tinsel and lights and so much Christmas cheer that Cam was tempted to set the place on fire.

Dustin grinned. "Because it's Christmas!"

The other ninjas walked in, their chatter tapering off as they took in the room.

"Ew." Hunter said with distaste.

"Wha-? You too?!" Dustin said, affronted that two people were not pleased with his decorations. "But it's Christmas!"

"Not a fan," Hunter said simply.

"I don't think I've ever agreed with you more." Cam said, frowning at the decorations around his computer.

"I think it looks nice," Tori piped up, noticing the Yellow begin to deflate.

Cam promptly ripped off the tinsel surrounding his console.

"No!" Dustin protested and rushed over to replace the offending item. He squabbled with Cam to put it back on the console and Tori turned to Blake, who was standing admiring the plastic Christmas tree Dustin had put up and tactfully decorated.

"How can you not like Christmas?" She asked.

Blake shrugged, "Not me, it's just Hunter. I don't mind it, though the decorations are a bit- much."

"Wait for the Christmas music." Shane warned and Cam shuddered.

"No!" Cam shot at Dustin, "No music! No decorations!" He threw the tinsel to the floor, "No christmas!"

"There's a reason you're the Green Ranger," Shane stated, "You're a Grinch."

Cam shot Shane a pointed glare then looked to Dustin, "My console. No decorations." Hunter nodded in agreement and dropped down into a chair, kicking off the tiny figurines depicting the Nativity scene from the desk as he swung his legs up. Dustin looked to the decorations on the floor with heartbreak.

"Guys." Tori scorned and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Is it really doing anyone any harm?"

"My eyes, yes." Can began to tap away on the keypad and the Blue sighed.

"I don't understand!" Dustin whined, "The others- the others are so chill about it they are basically penguins then you- you- you are basically a wound up lion in the Arctic!"

"Come on Dustin," Tori lead him back to the door and gave both Blake and Shane a subtle nod to follow, "We'll get you a hot chocolate."

Once the door shut behind them, Tori ripped off the panel and started to mess around with the wires inside.

"Wait!" Dustin tried to pull her hands away, "What are you doing?"

"Locking them both in," She stated with a patronising tone, "They can't leave until they agree the decorations stay. It's only once a year, they can suck it up." She turned to Shane over her shoulder, "Have you got your MP3?"

Shane pulled it out of his pocket and started scrolling, "I think I only have two Christmas classics."

"That's perfect." Tori frowned at her wiring, "This looks good." She set the panel back together and added Shane's MP3 player to the last wire before she closed the lid.

The door went into armed lock-down, meaning no one could get in or out for twenty four hours; usually this protocol was accompanied by a loud alarm to alert everyone in the academy of the imminent danger but as Tori had hastily rewired everything, Band Aid was blasting out. This alerted the rooms occupants to what had happened and both had moved to the door, bashing it to get out.

"So," Tori turned to the group, "Anyone fancy Tacos?"

"You're gonna leave them in there? What if the town gets attacked?" Dustin asked with big, fearful, puppy dog eyes.

"I'll let them out in a few hours. It'll give them long enough to get into the Christmas spirit, like indoctrination."

"Or it'll give them long enough to burn the place down." Blake shot in jokingly which did cause a slight snigger.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get back." She hooked her arm through Dustin's, "Oh, we can buy some Mince Pies on the way back; they're gross but very Christmasy."

"And chestnuts!"

"What size jumper do you think they wear?" Shane asked as they started walking up the hall, ignoring the angry shouts echoing from the room, "I think Hunter would suit a jolly snowman jumper and Cam an ugly Christmas tree, you know the ones that you press and it sings?"

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot by Sam so she thanks you for reading :3._**

 ** _Next to be posted is_ ORION** _ **!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	11. Day Eleven: Orion

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY ELEVEN: 23rd DECEMBER**_

 **INTRUSION.**

 **Orion, this is set in SOAverse, you do not need to be familiar with it to understand.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _23rd December 2013._

 _Mariner Bay._

Orion stood in the doorway, watching as the twin girls and three year old boy stringing popcorn onto white thread with their father coaching them at the kitchen table. The man looked up at Orion and offered a warm smile.

"Want to help?"

He shook his head, "No thanks, I don't want to intrude. Where's Dana?"

"Livingroom, rearranging the kids handiwork on the tree," Carter furrowed his brow, "You wouldn't be intruding."

"Should she be doing that in her- you know," he made a large rounded stomach gesture which made Carter laugh.

"She's done some weird things whilst pregnant, decorating the tree is nothing compared to that stuff. When it comes to the Christmas tree, she's very OCD."

"I'm gonna go and see if she needs a hand," he pointed awkwardly back over his shoulder, praying that his nerves weren't showing, "Great job Ali, Maria, William."

Orion walked out of the kitchen toward the front room, ignoring the nervous knot growing in his stomach, creating a sick feeling that crawled up his throat. He found the blonde kneeling by the Christmas tree with a set of fairy lights in her hands. She was dressed in her 'comfy' clothes of a baggy tee-shirt and loose sweat pants with her long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, but 'comfy' could be pushing it as at almost eight months pregnant, Dana struggled to find anything to wear.

Unsure how to announce his presence without startling the woman, Orion knocked on the door. Dana looked over her shoulder, twisting around when she saw him which gave Orion a sideway view of her pronounced bump.

She smiled a maternal smile, "You don't have to knock Orion, it's your home too."

"Sorry, I forgot-"

"I suppose it is a bit of an adjustment from living in a locker to living in the Aqua Base and in this house." She said in an understanding tone that he had heard her use when talking to the children when they were being stubborn, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no, I came to help you out." Orion walked into the room and settled down beside her, "They're making some strange popcorn thing in the kitchen."

Dana laughed, "I didn't realise that was what he had then doing. I thought he was reading them a story or something."

"Is it an Earth tradition?"

"For some people, it wasn't in my family anyway but I guess it was for his family since he's been doing it since Alison and Maria were born or whenever we were babysitting Ciara or another kid." She began to weave the lights into the lowest branches of the trees with much difficulty as she worked around her baby bump. Orion grabbed the other end of the lights to save her the effort of doing the other side of the tree.

"Right," he nodded, "things are weird here compared to my planet. We didn't celebrate Christmas."

"Well, after our time as Rangers we use to go to my father's house for Christmas with everyone but since the twins it's easier to have it here which is hectic but wouldn't have it any other way."

"Who is 'everyone'?"

"Well," she plugged the lights into the socket and moved onto adjusting the lights to create the right balance if visibility that appeased her, "There is myself, Carter and the kids, Ryan and my father, Joel, Angela and Ciara, Chad and Amanda, Kelsey and Clint- and I think Dustin."

"Fifteen," he said with a hint of disappointment pushing it's way forward, "That is- busy."

"It use to be a larger crowd when Kelsey's grandmother lived in the area still but since she moved to Martha's Vineyard a few years back, it's quieter." She said and moved into placing tinsel around the lowest branches, "Everyone helps out with what they can; Angela and Kelsey help in the kitchen, my dad loves to entertain the children and then the guys sort the drinks and clean up. I think Dustin is bringing dessert."

"But Dustin isn't family?"

"Extended family," Dana asserted, "Plus it's always handy to have a speedster about." Her hand moved to her stomach and she cringed in pain, "Though pregnant at Christmas, that's a new one."

"You're going to have your hands full..."

"I know but family Christmases are worth it for the children, I wouldn't want them to miss out like I had."

"If you don't have space for,-"

Dana threw her hand to her forehead, "You! I'm so sorry! I forgot to say you." She looked at Orion with softening eyes, "Orion, of course we have space for you, trust me there will be enough food."

"I don't want to intrude –"

"Orion," Carter's voice came from the doorway where he was closing the living room door, "What's with all this 'intruding'?"

"You better not have left two five year olds and three year olds with sharp needles and choking hazards." Dana scorned.

"No, I left them with sandwiches." He leaned back on the door, "I'm more concerned that twice in the last five minutes I've heard Orion say that he didn't want to intrude. Why would you possibly be intruding?"

Both were now staring at Orion, waiting for him to answer the question. He grew flustered and unable to stop his hands from fiddling with the lights he was still stringing. Dana gently tugged them away from him which encouraged the Silver Ranger to meet her warm gaze.

"If you don't want to be here, no one is forcing you to stay Orion... I only suggested it because I couldn't bare the thought of you on the base on your own. I didn't mean to push you into something you didn't want-"

"No! I do!" Orion protested, "Its just that everything is family and... I'm not family."

Carter walked across the room, "With that logic it should just be us, Ryan, Captain Mitchell, the twins and William." He perched on the arm chair beside Dana, "Which would be disappointing."

"Your team are an extension of your family."

"And earlier this year you were apart of our team."

"That's different because we worked with everyone in that battle."

"So?" Carter pushed on.

"Everyone would be then."

"Everyone has a family. You are starting from fresh completely just like Ryan had to. What differentiates you from everyone else we've worked with is that you just needed a chance to fit in, and we were able to offer you that." The Red explained, "None of us would have thought twice about doing the same."

"If you would rather be somewhere else for Christmas that's fine."

"And I wouldn't be intru-"

"No!" Both Dana and Carter interrupted with Dana continuing on, "You don't need us to tell you to join in with things, if you want to make pop corn streamers then pull up a chair, if you don't ten that's fine too. And that goes for anything with Christmas day- just politely decline any drinks Joel offers you, his measurements are completely off." Dana brushed down her knees and attempted to stand but as Carter was sitting in the chair she would have used to push herself up with, making the task almost impossible. Her husband registered this and moved to stand then helped her to her feet. "Thank you. What's left to do?"

"Finish the shop, wrapping, lights outside, the gingerbread house and baking." He listed and Dana groaned, "Come on, we've got a few days."

"Exactly! It's not enough time!" Dana whined, "And you're working tonight! I have to do a lot of stuff with you gone! What if I drop something?"

"I can help out." Orion said as he finished up his end of the tree, "I'm tall and can reach down-"

"Two of the things I can't do so less pressure." Dana sighed, "Okay. So that's a few things made easier. It's still going to be tight."

"Relax Day; stress- not so good for her," Carter nodded down at Dana's stomach, "We'll get the shopping done today and then you and Orion can make the gingerbread for the house and the dough for the pies to use tomorrow. I'll put up the rest of the decorations tomorrow in the day whilst you start baking and cooking then when the children are asleep we'll wrap the presents, deal?"

"I hate how you're the level headed one when I'm pregnant." She pecked his lips, "You alcohol shop whilst I grocery shop and Dad babysits."

"Can I tag along?" Orion asked. Helping Dana would give him the perfect chance to ask the question which was twisting his stomach.

"Sure, we'll leave in ten minutes right? That's about how long it'll take to put my shoes on anyway."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

"Hey," Orion said as he walked into the kitchen to see Dana attempting to retrieve something from the floor with her legs wide open whilst she tried to reach around her bump, "Need a hand?"

"Please." She moved back to the mixing bowl on the counter and Orion picked up the weird metal object from the ground. He inspected it contemptuously which made Dana giggle, "It's a whisk, didn't you have them on your planet?"

"No," He answered, "Is it similar to a spoon?"

"Close, it's used to add air into things and combine," She took the whisk he held out for her and plopped it into the sink before she retrieved a second one from the draw beside her, "Alison and Maria seem to like to hide all the spoons, I think it's a hint they don't like my cooking."

"I like your cooking," Orion looked into the bowl Dana was currently stirring, "Whats that?"

"Sugar and spice cookies. They look nice hanging from the tree and keep for weeks." She passed the bowl and spoon to Orion, "Want to do it? My back is killing me." Dana waddled over to the table and plopped into the seat, grabbing a handful of popcorn to nibble on.

"What do I do?" He looked from the spoon to the bowl and back again.

"Just mix it for now, I'll let you know what to do next. Didn't your Mom have you bake before?"

"Maybe when I was little?"

"This is the last thing I have to do, the gingerbread is cooling down and hardening so I can have the kids make the house tomorrow. Pie crusts are chilling in the fridge –"

"Can Troy come?" Orion blurred which he instantly regretted as Dana fell silent, "Never."

"What? Tomorrow? It's going to be hectic-"

"No. Christmas day. His parents don't celebrate it and I was telling him how much I was looking forward to it here and-" He sighed, "I felt bad for him and..."

"Invited him without consulting us?"

"Sorry..."

"I would have done the same," Dana confessed and pushed herself to stand, retrieving the flour and rolling pin from the centre of the table then dusted the table lightly with flour, "You should have asked me sooner but- empty the dough here and roll it out to ¼ inch thick- if I get some more stuff from town in the morning then it should be fine."

Orion followed Dana's instructions with a smile growing on his face, "Really?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Dana said with her lip curling into a knowing smirk which escaped Orion's attention. She put a lined baking tray next to him along with a star shaped cookie cutter. "Troy is a nice boy anyway." She pushed on but Orion was focused on rolling the dough into a thin sheet. "Just Troy?"

"Yeah. That's okay right?"

"Of course it is." Dana said, "Having someone else here might help you feel less awkward."

"I meant this thickness."

"Oh, sorry, baby brain." Dana handed him the cutter, "Just stamp them out and put the cut out ones on the tray." Dana took a straw to poke holes for the ribbon at the top of each cookie, "You and Troy are close."

"He's a good friend."

"Just a friend?" Dana hinted which made Orion furrow his brow and look up at her.

"I don't understand-"

"Dana," Carter called from the doorway, smirking as Dana's cheek began to burn a bright crimson, "A word."

"Just make a hole at the top of each." She explained to Orion then headed out into the hall where her husband was buttoning up his coat, "Yes?"

"I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything," She answered innocently and Carter chuckled.

"Oh really? 'Just a friend'?"

Dana moved to in front of him and began to straighten his collar, "It's a reasonable question."

"A reasonable leading question." He caught into her hands, "You're pregnant, not psychic."

"Come on, how many times did you say I was just a good friend?"

"And I also said Kelsey was too."

"Well, you've left it a little late to leave me for her seeing as I'm pregnant with your fourth baby."

Carter dropped his hands down to Dana's stomach, "Don't joke about that."

"I'm just-"

"If something is going to happen, let it on its own. No forcing it, deal?"

"No deal," She pouted, "If Ryan hadn't have pushed then we definitely would not be where we are today."

"Dana... This is a different thing to us, and Wes and Charlie. Orion needs to figure it out on his own."

"I hate it when you're right. Fine, deal."

Carter smiled, "Good," he pecked her lips then dropped down to press a kiss to her bump, "I better get going." He gave her a stern look, "No forcing it."

"Scouts honour."

He smirked, "Like you were ever a scout." He kissed her a final time before opening the front door and calling out, "Orion, don't let her do anything dangerous!"

"Yes sir!"

"Behave." He said to Dana who just laughed and pushed him through the door.

"Go!"

"Love you."

"I love you too." She pushed him again, "Make sure you sleep because tomorrow is busy."

"Go inside," Carter called as he began to climb into his black company Rover, "Its cold out here."

"Dana!" Dana looked to where Orion was standing caked in flour, "I had a small accident..."

Dana giggled and gave Carter a last wave before closing the front door, "It's okay," she comforted the Silver, "You go clean yourself up and I'll clean the kitchen."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Christmas morning began early with loud clanging noises from the kitchen, which when Orion went to investigate, turned out to be Dana, already dressed in a deep crimson skater dress that came above her knees and matching kitten heels, beginning to start cooking the meat. She was checking a list whilst stabbing something into a raw ham.

"You look nice," Orion said to her and picked up a few of the baking trays up from the floor to help her and picked up a few of the baking trays up from the ground to help her out a little.

"Thank you," Dana smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear coyly, "It's impossible to find something that fits in the right places with this stomach." Orion had to agree that it must have been difficult, she did look like she'd swallowed a beach ball.

"Is this the meat?"

"Part of it," Dana carried the ham over to the oven and put it in, "Angela's doing the turkey so I can do the nut roast." A series of loud footsteps, quick little pitter patters echoing through the halls, made Dana break out into a grin, "Incoming... Girls, careful on the stairs!"

"Will do," Ryan called as he rounded the corner by the stairs and walked into the kitchen, "You sent William to wake me up." Orion registered the man was also dressed fancy in black jeans and a white button down. Orion suddenly felt really underdressed in his light denim jeans and tee-shirt.

"No he loves his Uncle Ryan and it's Christmas- so-"

"Yeah, yeah." He stuck his tongue out and snatched up a gingerbread man from the plate on the side, "Your husband is attempting to dress three hyper children."

"By the time I get up those stairs it'll be New Year."

"What time is everyone coming?"

"For two, though I think Dad will get here earlier." She moved to the sink and started to wash her hands, "What time did you tell Troy, Orion?"

"Two thirty." Orion looked between the pair then down at his own outfit, "Do people dress up?"

"Only if we have people coming over." Dana glanced back over her shoulder at him and took in his outfit, "You look fine."

The children's footsteps started up again, this time growing closer and echoing down the stairs which made Dana smile. "Incoming..."

The two blonde twins rounded the corner, still in their pyjamas, screeching and running into the kitchen. Dana ducked down and picked up the first one to run at her, which happened to be the lighter blonde Alison, whilst Maria wrapped herself around her mother's leg, "Hey you two- Merry Christmas." She pressed a kiss to both their heads, making Orion yearn for his mother, "Did Daddy not out your pretty dresses on you?"

Alison cupped her mother's face in her tiny hands and forced Dana to look at her, talking in a quick, breathless high pitched voice, "Daddy said- Said Mommy do it."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah- he said- Said after Toasties Flakes."

"He helping Billy!" Maria called up, partially hidden by Dana's bump.

"Okay," Dana set Alison down, "That sounds like a good plan. Eat breakfast, get dressed and then you can play with the presents Santa brought you all day." She set about making the twins breakfast whilst the twins sat at the table, loudly arguing about what presents they wanted.

Orion sat opposite Maria who instantly turned away from her sister and looked at the alien, "Mommy, is Orion staying?"

"Yes he is baby."

"Why?"

Disappointment filled Orion at the child's question and it carried through to his face. Dana and Ryan both registered it and exchanged looks as Dana set down the two bowls of cereal in front of the girls. She sat down in the last vacant seat.

"What is Christmas a time for?"

"Presents!"

"And?"

"Family," Alison answered, "Everyone comes 'gether."

"Exactly," Dana's face broke out into a proud grin, "But Orion doesn't have a real family now because of some bad people. So he is spending Christmas with us because we are his Lightspeed family, like Auntie Kelsey and Angela and Uncle Joel and Chad."

"Did Santa-ta leave 'Rion presents too?"

"I don't know honey," Dana's hand curled around a mug of strong peppermint tea that had been on the table, "I suppose we'll find out when you two are dressed." A knowing smirk graced her lips, "Are you going to wait for Grandpa?"

"Don't be ridiculous Danny." Ryan spoke with sarcasm dripping from his words, "Why wait for him when there are big presents waiting?"

"Dicless!" Dana began to choke at Alison's attempt to say 'ridiculous' which came out as something unsuitable for a five year old to say.

"We'll work on that one," She stroked Alison's hair lovingly, "Of everything to inherit from your father- well, you can't be brainy, beautiful and good with words."

"Or like you and lacking in all three." Ryan threw in then rushed out of the room before Dana had a chance to retaliate.

"Orion staying," Maria sang and Orion perked up.

"Someone's happy about that," Dana remarked, "How about you two tell Orion what happens at Christmas and I'll go get your outfits." She slowly stood and left Orion in the kitchen alone with the two children.

He coughed awkwardly as they stared into their breakfast bowls with the metal spoons clanging against the acrylic bowls.

"So..." He began, "What do you two do for Christmas?"

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Christmas, as Orion discovered, involved five key things. The first was annoying music based around the holidays. Carter had put on the radio which seemed to only be playing those types of songs; although the twins seemed to be enjoying it as they twirled around in their pretty, identical party dresses which made the skirts spread out like a ballerinas.

The second seemed to be alcohol which everyone coming over for Christmas seemed to be bringing. Other than the children, Chad, Angela and Dana, everyone else seemed to be tucking into glasses of alcohol. Orion had politely declined the beer he had been offered.

Family and friends also played a big part in everything. The women arriving gave Dana a little less stress in the kitchen and she was able to relax and play with the twins. Orion wasn't made to feel like an outsider by the group either which made him feel good. Granted, he didn't understand any of the inside jokes or banter but he was happy to be included in to conversations. Maria had also taken ashine to Orion and would every so often plop herself down on his lap to show him one of her new toys.

Christmas novelty items also seemed like another confusing factor of the day. The Rawlings family had worn ugly, brightly coloured jumpers with Christmas trees and reindeer on them. Another person had bought mistletoe which was mainly used for a photo op with the children. There were also Santa's hats floating around which Orion had no idea where they came from.

The final thing was presents, which seemed to be given out everywhere, especially to the children who received multiples from every person. Orion had watched everyone opening the gifts with a satisfied smile at seeing their reactions.

Alison dropped a present in his lap and Orion checked the label, sure that she had misheard her mother saying Ryan. It was small, hard box shape in white wrapping paper with silver writing and a silver ribbon tying it up.

 _'To Orion,_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Love Carter, Dana, Maria, Alison, William and Bump xxx'_

He looked to his left where Carter was also sitting on the sofa, balancing his son on his knee who kept patting his cheeks whilst singing under his breath.

"You bought me a present?" He asked confused.

"There's a few more under the tree too," Carter said, "The girls aren't too quick with handing them out so it could be a while. Ciara would probably be quicker."

"There's more? Why?"

"Because you're basically family- and we couldn't let your first Christmas go past without anything to mark the occasion."

Maria dropped a second, smaller present in his lap. A warm, fuzziness filled Orion's stomach better than hot chocolate, and a smile forced it's way forward.

"Thank you- but I didn't get you anything..."

"Don't worry about it," Carter waved it off, "You've been a great help on the base and with the kids and with Dana- I know how bad she can be when she's pregnant-"

A loud clang came from the kitchen punctuated by a "Mother fu-!"

Kelsey jumped to her feet and was out the door shouting, "I'm on it!" before Dana could finish cursing.

"Dana picked them and she's usually good with presents but if you don't like it then just let me know and I can exchange it. Don't let Dana know unless you want your head chewed off by hormones."

Orion nodded and picked up the first present. Alison appeared in front of him, pointing to the gift.

"I-I help Momma wr-r-ap it!" She told him proudly.

"You did?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Well, thank you." He looked down at the gift then up to Alison's big, blue eyes, "Do you want to open it for me?"

She shook her head, hair flailing, "No." The doorbell ringed detracted her attention and with in a moment she has run into the hallway to investigate whilst Maria gave Orion a few more parcels. He took barely a few seconds to open each, studying each item with curiosity before he would like them at his feet. A bottle of aftershave, a deodorant and shower gel set, a pack of socks and then a varnished wooden box. Inside the box was a fancy silver watch- something very expensive looking.

He went to thank Carter when he saw Troy, dressed in dark denim jeans and a red checked shirt. Dana was talking to Troy, Alison wrapped her leg hiding sheepishly.

"Whose that?" Maria asked and pointed toward the brunette in the doorway.

"My friend," Orion said and stood as he spoke. He walked over to where the Red was still chatting to Dana, with a huge grin on his face.

"Orion's got a boyfriend!" Maria shouted loud enough that it drew in a lot of attention. Orion's face burned, nervous heat radiating off him as his embarrassment peaked.

"'Rion g-got a boy-end!" Alison joined in with her sister who was still shouting.

Dana's cheeks reddened and she battled to make both girls stop but Troy just smiled a lazy smile, "it's okay Doctor Grayson." He knelt down so he was eye level with Alison, "Hey there," He said softly but Alison remained partially hidden by her mother's leg, "Hasn't your speech gotten way better since I last saw you?"

"Sorry Troy, she gets anxious around strangers."

Strangers? Orion stopped in his tracks. Standing just behind the wall was Emma, clutching a tray of home made cookies and a box of chocolates.

"Oh! I'm not scary sweetie." Emma said in an overly sugared tone.

"Go and play with your sister," Dana ushered Alison back into the living room that she turned to address Emma, "Are these for us?"

"Oh yeah, I brought dessert and these chocolates are for you Mrs Grayson."

Dana plastered a smile on her face but Orion could see a hint of annoyance in her eyes, "How sweet. If you could put them in the kitchen, Kelsey will tell you where. Drinks are in the dining room."

"Come on, I'll show you where." Troy lead Emma away. Once they were out of earshot Dana turned to Orion.

"You didn't tell me Emma was coming too. I would have preferred a warning!"

"I didn't know she was coming top- I'm sorry!"

"Its taking the piss Orion," She said sharply, "Troy is one thing, Emma is-" Orion saw Kelsey coming out of the kitchen and the sympathy crossing her face at the tongue lashing he was receiving.

The yellow tapped Dana on the shoulder, "Is your back still hurting? I can watch the food whilst you have a lay down- dinners still got another hour or so and we don't want Baby Kelsey getting freaked because her Mommy is tired."

Dana looked at the kitchen door, "Are you sure?"

"I've got Angela and Amanda helping me out and I'm sure Emma will lend a hand. Besides," Kelsey touched Dana's bump, "Too many cooks spoil the broth and you technically count as two."

"You'll come and get me if something-?"

"Sure." Kelsey grabbed the arm of the Earth Ninja who was walking through the front door, "Dustin, help Dana up the stairs."

"Hi to you too," Dustin said then poked his head around the doorway where he waved to everyone else in the room then turned back to Dana, "Wow! You look-"

"Glowing-" Kelsey interrupted, "Go rest up." She then grabbed onto Orion's arm, "Come on Muscles, I need help with the potatoes."

Orion followed Kelsey into the kitchen where Angela was slicing up vegetables. A vegetable peeler was put in Orion's hand and a box of potatoes put in front of them.

"Don't take Dana's shouting at you to heart." Kelsey sat down opposite Orion and started to peel potatoes with a small, sharp knife, "She's always crabby when she's pregnant. Normally she's pretty calm and in control but the second a baby is in her, her hormone balance is out the window. Second trimester is the easiest with her."

Angela turned around to chip in, "Kelsey's right. It doesn't matter who you are, she will murder you. Did you ever hear the story of how she found out she was pregnant with William?"

Orion shook his head.

"Carter and Dana had an argument before he went to work one morning. He came back and couldn't get through the front door," Kelsey explained with a grin growing on her face, "She'd had the locks changed whilst he was out. So he found an open window and started to climb in when she caught him and they picked up their argument from there."

"Whilst he was still in the window, his belt loop had gotten stuck on the frame." Angela added.

"Oh yeah! I always forget that part." Kelsey turned back to Orion, "Anyway, Carter recognised the signs from her first pregnancy so he started to climb back out and told her he was going to the drug store. He came back with a few pregnancy tests; turned out she was three weeks gone."

A grin graced Orion's face, "It's never quiet in this house."

"Which is why it is my favourite place to be. It's a nut house but that's the reason I love it."

The kitchen door burst open, accompanied by the loud cries of "Auntie Kelsey! Auntie Kelsey!" and two bobbing blondes. The twins stopped beside Kelsey.

"You see?" Kelsey shot to Orion then looked to the twins, "Careful, Auntie Kelsey's holding a sharp knife." She placed the object down, "What's up?"

"Ce-ce-ceiling!"

"Someone has their Mommy's sense of humour." She ruffles Alison's hair, "What are you two up to?"

"Big girl said we can have cookies now." Maria told the yellow with her piercing blue eyes widened in emphasis.

Kelsey cocked her head, "Oh, did she now?"

"Yes. Can we have a cookie please?"

"And what did Daddy say?"

"He say-

"He says it's okay!" Maria shouted over her sister who now looked heartbroken; Maria had developed the skill of deception early on and whilst she was almost a master at it, Alison was not as good.

"Sure he did. Did he also say to take my car keys and house? Nice try kiddo." She said and shooed them away so she could carry on slicing.

"So Orion," Angela started, "How long have you and Troy..?" She stopped when Orion pulled a confused face. Her cheeks flushed the brightest shade of red Orion had ever seen. Angela's mouth floundered open as if a screw had come lose and the jaw now had to be held in place. "I'm sorry, Dana said-"

"Didn't Carter give you the warning?" Kelsey threw over her shoulder, "She's tryna do another Wes and Charlie." Her blue eyes turned back to Orion, "You know what, how about you go in and talk to Troy? We're okay here."

Orion felt relieved as he put down the potato and peeler and all but ran from the kitchen, into the living room where his best friend was talking to the Red Lightspeed Ranger on the couch with Emma sitting in Orion's spot. The blond slumped in the dining chair in front of the window beside the burly man sporting a crew cut clutching a bottle of beer. The man looked at him and nodded, "S'up."

Orion smiled awkwardly then stared down at his feet.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Orion was sat between Troy and Maria at the dinner table which he knew would turn out to be a bad idea. He was amazed everyone had fit around the table, with Carter and Captain Mitchell at the heads of table and everyone else squeezing in. The seemingly endless pile of food laid out before them took up the majority of the table space. The last time Orion had seen this vast amount of food had been Thanksgiving when Emma had forced him to come to her house for Thanksgiving, and even then it was still only half the amount of this spread.

Dana had started to put food on William's plate and Alison's whilst Maria looked at Orion expectantly, it took him a moment to realise what she wanted.

"Oh," He looked at the food, "What do you like?"

Everyone else had started conversations amongst themselves whilst they dished up their own food so it became difficult for him to hear Maria's suddenly small voice.

"Carrots?" He looked around desperately, "I don't see-"

"Oh it's fine Orion," Kelsey leaned around Maria to look at him, "I got it."

He relaxed into his own seat but then the real struggle began... What did he want to eat?!

Orion began to panic. He hadn't ever eaten stuff like this before so he had no idea what he liked! What was standard protocol for this sort of thing?! If he only took a small amount of food he would look ungrateful but a large amount would look greedy- and what if he left some! Would that be rude?! He didn't want to upset Dana further today! Troy seemed to confidently know this protocol so Orion decided to mirror him. Everything Troy put on his plate, Orion did the same.

"So Orion," Emma spoke from opposite him, a small curtious smile on her rouged lips, "How are you liking Lightspeed?"

"Yes Orion," Joel jumped in, "Tell us your real opinion with the majority of your bosses here. Isn't the water Tech specialist a jerk? And that handsome Air tech guy, he's just charming."

"I like it," He answered earnestly but ducked his gaze away.

"What about you Emma?" Dana asked when it became clear that an awkward silence was settling.

"Oh, I'm taking a gap year to focus on volunteer work before I go to College."

"What sort of volunteer work?"

"Oh you know, soup kitchens, homeless shelters, women's refuge. I'm working on recycling schemes there. Would it be possible to wrap up any left overs to take to the shelters?"

Dana's smile suddenly changed to ice behind her eyes, "We'll see what's left but I doubt there will be anything; I know how much food my team can put away. How about you take the cookies you brought? We have plenty I made yesterday."

"Oh I made those for you!"

"Great." Dana said sarcastically, "In that case, please do take them."

Hurt crossed Emma's face and she furrowed her brow, "Oh.."

"Day," Carter coughed awkwardly then looked to Emma who appeared on the brink of tears, "Sorry Emma. Cookies are one of Dana's no-no's when pregnant. Gingerbread she can tolerate but anything else isn't... I'm sure they're lovely."

"Oh," Emma paled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"So college," Captain Mitchell pulled back, "What major?"

"Photography," She answered proudly, "With a minor in journalism. I thought they would go together well." She turned to her right where Dustin sat happily tucking into a huge slice of turkey, "You went to college right? I mean, I know Doctor Grayson went to Harvard-"

"I went to Brown for English Lit."

"That's where I'm planning."

Troy turned to Orion, "Doesn't it ever make you feel jealous that everyone else gets a chance to be normal and go to college, yet we can't because technically we don't exist."

Orion glanced to Emma to make sure she wasn't listening, which she wasn't as she was happily comparing résumé details with Dustin, "A little. You could still go to college if you wanted because you at least have a file-"

"Not for another thirteen years. It's strange enough living in two time streams so none of our team get confused."

"I don't mind not going to college," Orion shrugged, "Dana's arranged for a tutor to help me catch up in bits of Earth schooling I missed and Angela is teaching me engineering so I have a trade. Carter even suggested doing night classes at MIT when I'm caught up in a few years so I have a degree and can take over from Angela as Head of Tech and Design."

Troy nodded, "Seems like you have a plan."

"What about you?"

"I have time to decide, don't forget I'm only like eight in this time." He started on his dinner, "Oh well, glad I have you in all this craziness. I couldn't imagine going through it alone."

Orion grinned down at his food when he knew no one was watching. That was a good bond to have with someone.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Dana slumped down on the sofa beside Carter and cuddled into him, "I'm beat." She sighed and closed her eyes. Carter wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she was more comfortable. "Next year is Kelsey's turn."

Kelsey nudged Dana with her foot from where she sat on the floor, "You say that every year."

"This time I mean it," she affirmed, "I hope Emma didn't take it to heart, I did apologise."

"It's okay Mrs Grayson-"

Dana cringed, "Seriously Troy, I know you are only being polite but Mrs Grayson is Carter's grandmother – unless it's business stuff, just call me Dana."

"Emma didn't take anything personally."

Though, Orion had noticed Emma had been quick to accept a lift from Angela and Joel when they were leaving as their daughter had become too tired.

"I have to ask," Kelsey span around to look at Troy, "Whats the deal with Emma?"

"Kelsey." Chad said but Kelsey ignored him.

"Are you two dating? Because you are a lousy boyfriend if you let her go home on her own."

Troy laughed and shook his head, "No ma'am. Actually, I've been trying to get Noah and Emma together since we became a team. So if anyone has any tips-"

"I'll get my notebook." Ryan stood up but was pulled back down by Chad and Carter catching each arm.

"Don't interfere." Carter told the Red, "Let it happen on its own." He looked pointedly down at his wife. She had fallen asleep which made him smile, "You know, she's been so stressed the baby will come today."

"Well she does look huge." Kelsey stood, "We'll get going to leave her to rest." She moved over to Carter and pecked his cheek, "Say bye for us."

"Will do. See you soon."

"Troy do you want a lift?" Chad asked as Amanda returned from the hallway with their coats, "We better go too."

Troy gave Orion a one armed hug, "Talk to you later." He then stood and shook Carter's hand before he followed the group out. This left just Orion, Carter and sleeping Dana as Dustin and Ryan were in the kitchen cleaning up and Captain Mitchell was upstairs putting the children to bed.

"Pass me that blanket," Carter nodded to one folded on a chair. Orion handed it to Carter who proceeded to cover Dana with it.

"I forgot to say," Orion started, bringing his knees up to his chest, "Thank you for the presents... The watch is awesome."

"Yeah, Dana's always been good with presents. You're welcome, next year they'll probably be more personalised- that's if you want to come back."

Orion grinned, "It was fun, weird but fun. Joel cheats at charades."

"You think so?" Carter returned the young man's smile, "Normally we play Operation but Dana vetoed it because of her stomach. You have not seen competitive until you have played that game against a Doctor."

"I have to see that."

"Well you'll have to come back next year."

"If that's okay-" Orion was cut off by Carter throwing a cushion at him. A family Christmas was definitely something he liked, whether it was the day itself, or the presence of a large adoptive family was what be wasn't sure...

Either way he liked it and looked forward to the next one.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! We'll be posting a one shot a day on the run up to Christmas to thank anyone whose been reading our SOAverse stories, to people who asked us to beta read (as it helps toward our Uni degrees!) And to apologise for our slow updates this year!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3. And as specified, it is set in SOAverse._**

 _ **K.J Bollinger:**_

 _ **Aww, thank you! I'm glad your favourite season made it into the Christmas oneshots! We did try to do the popular seasons that we were more familiar with! I think Ninja Storm is in both mine and Sam's top five! Purely because of Dustin!**_

 _ **Bleach7Deadlysins:**_

 _ **Well, we did promise you that Mystic Force was in here! :) I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Kat183:**_

 _ **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, definitely feel sorry for Ryan in that one as he was in a difficult position, but I think his Secret Santa was really good in the end- even if he is now Joel's father.**_

 ** _Next to be posted is the finale,_ CHRISTMAS PARTY** **!**

 _ **Let us know who you hope to see at the party, you never know, they might make an appearance. ;) The chapter will also be posted at midnight so it covers both 24th and 25th (GMT)!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully see you tomorrow for the next one shot!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


	12. Day Twelve: The Grand Finale

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS**

 _ **DAY TWELVE: 24TH DECEMBER**_

 **PLAYING THE ADULT.**

 **M.M to Mystic Force, this takes place in the SOAverse- you don't need to be familiar with it to understand though.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _24th December 2005._

 _The Collin's residence, Silver Hills._

"You're late." Eric rolled his eyes and pushed past Wes to get into his house. Wes held the door open for Taylor then shut it to follow his friend, who was handing his coat to a butler.

"We came on time but had trouble finding the place- you should specify it's the big, white house about a mile from the start of the drive and not the modest size, detached house which is actually a green house; your gardener is nice though."

"Droll," Wes glared, "José is a lovely man with a joyful family."

"I know, I'm being serious." Eric registered the music that was playing through the speaker system and cringed. Wes' usual soirée music was bad enough, but the cheesy Christmas music played on classical instruments was awful; he pitied the band Wes had hired, probably a bunch of classically trained thirty to forty something's who were excited to play for the prestigious Collins family, and then handed the sheet music to Wham's 'Last Christmas'. Then again, this wasn't quite one of Wes's traditional 'Christmas Eve' parties, Eric noted as he caught sight of the Original Red, Green and Black Ranger crossing the hallway from where Eric knew from experience was where the drinks were served, to the large entertaining room.

"Did everyone show up?"

"Pretty much. Though the Dino Thunder Rangers are running late, which I'm surprised seeing as they have a speedster."

"Wait, Billy and Rocky turned up?"

Wes shook his head and lead Eric toward where his father's study was, shooting back to Taylor, "'Lys isn't here yet but Dana is somewhere in there," he stuck his thumb out toward the living area, "Just look for a crowd of Harvard professors, she's in that group." Wes turned back to Eric, "Billy was vague but I'm pretty sure he's busy and Rocky- funny story, he changed his phone number so I couldn't get a hold of him."

"I expect nothing less."

Wes shut the study door and moved to his father's liquor cabinet to retrieve the 'good stuff', "And Carter is working at the Fire Station tonight so it's just Dana and Ryan on behalf of their team." He looked back over his shoulder to the Raven haired man, "Scotch or Bourbon?"

Eric shot him a blank look and Wes nodded, "How stupid of me, when is Bourbon ever better over Scotch?" He grabbed the darker bottle then moved to pour some into the two tumbler glasses Eric had lined up.

"Your dad doesn't know half of these guests are Power Rangers right?"

Wes scoffed, "No, they're all children of high profile business men or scholars."

Eric took his glass then waited for Wes to take his before clicking their glasses together and downing the contents. Wes screwed up his face from the bitter taste but Eric managed to mask his reaction and held out his glass to be refilled.

"Suppose this is wetting the babies head?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you do that when it's born?"

"We can do it again then," Wes waved off.

"Any excuse for alcohol, huh?" Eric said with a smirk growing on his face, "Maybe you should think of joining the A.A."

"I'll start Monday."

"That's tomorrow, and it's Christmas."

"Then New Years resolution." Wes retorted as the loud, monotonous doorbell cut over the string Christmas music. The Red clapped Eric on the shoulder, "That'll be the Dino Rangers. I'll catch up with you later, I have to play host." He walked out and Eric followed.

He turned into the drinks room and instantly walked into a conversation between Andros, who had come dressed in a full suit with his long hair brushed back into a ponytail, TJ, also dressed in a suit but with a Christmas themed tie, and Leo, a little more casually dressed in a crimson button down and black slacks.

Eric paused to take in their outfits, "I didn't realise you'd come from a funeral," he pointed to TJ's tie, "Was it the Easter Bunny's?"

"The invite wasn't clear," TJ said, "Black tie optional."

"Optional is a broad word." Andros added, "Plus it's Wes, didn't want to risk being underdressed."

"Cut them some slack Eric," Leo said with an attempt of a straight face but was failing as a smile was pushing forward, "Their Prom Dates stood them up."

Eric scoffed and grabbed TJ's chin, "Face only a mother could love."

TJ slapped his hand away, "Oh ha-de-ha."

"Oh good!" Eric registered a flash of black lace and blonde as Leo was pushed back a step by Dana attaching herself to his side, arms firmly wrapped around the Galaxy Ranger's waist, "People I know."

"How much alcohol have you had?" TJ asked suspiciously which earned a glare from Dana.

"I haven't yet," She answered and brushed some hair that had escaped her loose bun behind her ear.

"And you're aware that he is not you future husband?"

"Really? Well I had thought he'd shrunk a few inches; of course I'm aware! The Harvard professors were being a bit too...- touchy and leery." Dana explained, "I was going to grab onto Dustin but he's had to run home because of a wine incident-"

Andros turned to Eric, "Don't you find it weird that 'run home's literally is what it means?"

"We fought in Lycra, nothing is right about us lot as a group."

"Then I could only find Hunter and he isn't so receptive- everyone else was already in couples or I don't really know or like-"

"You mean Jason and Tommy right?" Leo said as he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, "And TJ."

"Not true, she came here."

"But walked past you and threw her arms around Leo," Andros pointed out.

"You'd think an engagement ring would be a turn off, apparently not to creepy, old men."

"Well can you blame them when you're dressed like that?"

Dana looked down at her sweetheart, bodycon cocktail length dress then glared back at TJ, "What's wrong with how I'm dressed? You look like you're a pall-bearer at the Tooth Fairy's funeral."

Andros coughed awkwardly and Eric turned to Dana, "It's TJ's way of saying you look nice." He then looked to TJ, "This is why you can't hold down a girlfriend."

"Sure, that's why." Andros sarcastically added.

"Oh," Dana's cheeks flushed a pale share of pink, "Then, thank you but my point still stands... I thought the Men in Black hunt aliens, not are aliens?"

"Hey," Andros protested over Leo and Eric's laughter, "I didn't say anything mean."

"Okay Doctor," TJ folded his arms over his chest, "How do you interpret 'Black Tie optional'?"

"Well," Dana cocked her head to the side in thought and took in both their outfits, "It would look better if you both lose the dinner jackets, Andros lose the tie and unbutton a couple of the buttons at the top," They both obliged, "Perfect."

"Now you don't look like you've been stood up for prom." Leo seconded then spoke down to Dana, "So, are we engaged for the night then?"

"Sorry," she responded sheepishly, "Can I introduce you to them?"

"Lead the way _honey_." Dana laced her fingers through Leo's and lead him away in the direction she had appeared from, the brunette sending a salute back over his shoulder to the group before they disappeared out of the room.

"Gotta make the rounds," Eric excused and walked into the hallway. He had barely made it toward the living room when the front door flew open and Dustin came in, hastily tucking his crisp, white shirt into his trousers. He collided into Eric and bashfully apologised.

"Dirty boy," Eric joked but it clearly went over Dustin's head as he stared at Eric blankly. The elder man rolled his eyes, placed his tumbler down on a table and began to tie Dustin's tie, "Really? Mustard?"

"It's cool. Real men can wear pink and yellow." Dustin indignantly retaliated.

"If you say so," Eric said, "Maybe stay away from the red wine. You missed out on being engaged to Dana for the night."

"Ah damn it. Well, I guess I'm stuck with getting Hunter to dance."

"Yeah good luck with that." Eric finished Dustin's tie, "Merry Christmas." He turned back to grab his drink but a waiter must have taken it as the space was now empty. He grumbled and headed back to Wes' father's study to get a new one.

Eric paused in front of the door as he could hear voices.

"They haven't got any schnapps." He heard who he thought was the Mystic Red say and a couple of groans.

He pushed open the door, "Amateurs!"

Nick and Vida jumped back away from the drinks cabinet, guilt written in their faces whilst Chip remained glued to his spot in terror. Eric shut the door and looked to the Yellow, "First, you are a crappy look out." Then to the Pink and Red, "And you two- you break into the richest man on the West Coast's private alcohol collection, full of the most expensive drinks you can imagine-"

"We're sorry," Nick jumped in, "We weren't thinking –"

"And you're looking for schnapps?" Eric walked to the open cabinet and began to inspect the contents, "How stupid are you? There is good stuff in here." He pulled out a clear bottle and read the label, "This should suit your uneducated palette." He handed the bottle to Vida who took it and exchanged a confused look with Nick.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Go through the door in the kitchen, turn left and follow the path to the pool house." Eric instructed and took the Scotch to fill up a new glass, "I'll send Maddie and Xander- I'm guessing they're the distraction?"

"You called it."

"Have fun and remember aspirin and water before bed."

The Mystics left without another word and Eric quickly cleared up their mess before he went.

It didn't take long to locate Maddie and Xander; they were in the main entertainment room looking bored to death as Danny explained to them how to correctly care for a Venus Flytrap. Eric clapped the Black Ranger on the back, "Sorry Danny, need to borrow the newbies." He vaguely explained then nodded toward the hall. The pair followed him out, clearly relieved to be creating distance from the botanical expert but also confused as to what Eric wanted.

"Your team are in the pool house with the stolen hooch." He explained and smirked at the rear filling their faces.

"How'd you-?" Maddie started before Eric silenced her by raising his hand.

"Before you join them, just stop by that room there," he pointed to the drinks room, "And tell Andros and TJ 'Eric said this is how you dress'." He patted both their shoulders and gave them a gentle shove in the right direction.

"Stolen hooch?" Jason stepped forward from behind Eric and nodded approvingly, "My kinda kids." He turned toward Tommy, "Nothing to say?"

The spiked haired brunette shook his head, "It's Christmas, let them have fun."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Tommy, "Who are you and what have you done with Tommy Oliver?"

"Funny," Tommy looked past Eric and pointed to a doorway, "Hey," Eric followed Tommy's finger to where Trent and Kira were standing confused, "Mistletoe." He nodded up. The pair looked up to where they were standing perfectly below a bunch of mistletoe stick to the doorframe. Connor and Ethan were conveniently standing a few feet away.

Eric shoved Tommy, "Leave 'em alone; they're not here to put on a show for a bunch of old men."

"Old? Excuse me." Eric ignored Jason's protests as he went back into the main room, full of guests, the band (that Cassie now seemed to be singing with) and a make shift bar.

Eric headed to the bar, sliding into the stool between the Titanium Ranger and his wife. Taylor was holding a glass of a sparkling, clear liquid which made Eric panic. He swiped the glass and spoke to the bar tender, "Can I get some water for this vodka?" He drained the contents and instantly began to choke on it which amused the blonde heavily. "Or some vodka for this club soda."

"Idiot," Taylor sniped and took her glass back to signal for a refill to the bar tender, "Pregnant, can't drink."

"I'm just making sure," Eric reasoned.

"Speaking of drink, how much have you even had?"

"Would you believe me if I said this was my second? I've been doing Wes' job; stolen alcohol, ass grabbing old men, Venus Flytraps." He recapped and began to look out to where people were on the dance floor. He registered Zhane and Karone dancing together, conveniently hidden from where Andros could see, and that the Lightspeed Red had actually turned up and was twirling his future wife in the centre whilst Wes was attempting a one man mosh pit at the front of the staging area.

Lightweight.

"Well," Taylor said as she watched on, "Someone has to be the adult at these things..."

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _Greg: Thanks for reading! This was the last of the twelve and I hope we didn't disappoint!_**

 ** _This is a one shot a la me, so thank you for reading :3. And as specified, it is set in SOAverse._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Remember to fave, follow and review, it really helps us out! And if you have questions or suggestions just leave it in a review or PM us._**

 ** _Mwah x_**

 ** _Merry Christmas from Sam and Greg x_**


End file.
